Dragon Ball V
by Val
Summary: Goku vient de mourir. Végéta est furieux. Il n'a plus de rival, plus de raison d'être, croit-il... Et avec cette colère débute une aventure qui boulversera la vie des Zwarriors.... Reviewez SVP.
1. Chapitre 1

Note: This is a fic I wrote a long time ago..... And it's in French. Please be nice with me in your review, ok?  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1: Le rival  
  
  
  
Végéta était furieux. Il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose et sa colère avait monté en flèche. Heureusement, il était au-dessus de l'Océan, alors il ne pourrait tuer personne si sa colère éclatait. Il refit rageusement le bilan de la situation dans sa tête, espérant qu'il s'était trompé.  
  
Cet abruti de Carot était encore mort. Empoisonné par des fruits sauvages, tout comme Oob. Non mais. Une mort pareille, il fallait le faire exprès.  
  
Gohan, Goten et Trunks ne voulaient plus se battre, ni s'entraîner. Rien ne pourrait les y forcer, pas même Végéta. Il avait déjà essayé tous les trucs imaginables. Quel gâchis.  
  
Piccolo et les autres étaient trop vieux. Et trop faibles.  
  
Même Pan perdait sa motivation. Plus personne ne voulait s'entraîner avec elle. Et puis, elle se marierait bientôt avec ce Drekk et finirait par oublier les arts martiaux à son tour.  
  
Il ne restait que Végéta. Il ne restait que lui pour représenter les vrais arts martiaux. Il n'avait personne avec qui s'entraîner, ou bien qui vaille la peine qu'il s'entraîne pour. Il n'y avait personne à dépasser, ou même à affronter.  
  
Et cela le dérangeait infiniment. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un à dépasser, à vaincre, à massacrer. Il avait toujours eu Carot. Ce crétin au centuple était mort. Avec Oob, en plus.  
  
Végéta était maintenant le plus fort de l'Univers. Mais il ne voulait pas l'être ainsi. Il voulait se battre à fond. Croire que tout est perdu avant de découvrir qu'il n'a pas atteint sa limite. Vaincre, anéantir un ennemi terrifié et inférieur. Etre le plus fort en ayant à combattre pour garder ce titre.  
  
Mais pas être le plus fort à cause de la mort idiote de ces deux crétins! C'était facile et simple et ça ne le satisfaisait pas du tout.  
  
Oh! il y avait bien le gros Boo, mais même lui se désintéressait de plus en plus du combat. Il s'empiffrait de plus en plus de cochonneries. Il finirait par exploser. De toute façon, Végéta le supportait environ cent millions fois moins que Carot. Non, pas Boo.  
  
Les poings de Végéta se serrèrent encore plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Tout son corps tremblait de rage. Il se retenait obstinément de céder à ses instincts, de se mettre à hurler, de libérer sa colère et sa puissance. Il pourrait détruire la Terre ou en mourir et il ne tenait pas à retourner en enfer. C'était ennuyeux et il n'y avait aucun ennemi assez puissant. Le mieux serait qu'Emna l'envoie au Paradis. Alors, il retrouverait Carot et tout irait mieux. Mais Emna n'accepterait jamais de l'y envoyer, malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour la Terre.  
  
La colère pourtant contenue du Saïyen avait provoqué une tempête autour de lui. Il s'en foutait. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour être un rival acceptable. Végéta ne vivait que pour ça, avoir quelqu'un à dépasser, à vaincre. Il avait besoin d'être supérieur à quelqu'un, juste après que celui-ci ait été plus fort que lui. Il s'en était rendu des années plus tôt, après le combat contre Cell. Son but avait toujours été de dépasser Carot. Comment Carot avait-il oser mourir aussi bêtement? Mais quel idiot! Maintenant, Végéta était le plus fort et il n'y avait personne pour lui faire concurrence. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre suffisante à ses yeux.  
  
Soudain, Végéta ouvrit les yeux. Il avait une idée. Il se redressa et il s'envola à toute vitesse vers la Capsule Corporation.  
  
~~  
  
Bulma entendit des pas dans le corridor, puis la porte de son laboratoire fut brutalement poussée.  
  
- Où est le détecteur? demanda brusquement Végéta.  
- Hein? Le détecteur? De Dragon Balls? Mais...  
- Où est-il??!  
- Pour faire quoi? Dis-le d'abord!  
  
Elle se méfiait de Végéta lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là, lorsqu'il avait l'air d'un vrai Saïyen. Elle sentait qu'il avait de la difficulté à se contenir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire des bêtises.  
  
- Poser des questions au Dragon, grogna Végéta entre ses dents.  
  
Les veines de son cou saillaient sous sa peau tendue, de la sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux devenaient peu à peu rouges... Bulma ne comprenait pas, mais elle se mit à trembler de peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état-là, finalement.  
  
- Dans le... Le tiroir de la... Ch... Chambre de... De Bra...  
- Lequel? Elle en a des centaines!  
  
Végéta criait, exaspéré. Bulma tomba sur le dos, renversée par la puissance qui émanait de lui.  
  
- Celui... A cô... A côté de... De son lit! A... A droite!  
- Enfin!  
  
Végéta partit aussitôt. Bulma chercha son souffle, le coeur battant.  
  
- Végéta... Que se passe-t-il avec toi?  
  
~~  
  
Les Dragon Balls brillèrent, le ciel devint noir. « Comme c'est long! » pensa Végéta, impatient. Il n'avait mis que quatre heures pour rassembler les petits boules de cristal, grâce à sa vitesse décuplée par la colère. Enfin, Shenron apparut, magnifique et immense.  
  
- Toi qui m'as ré...  
- Réponds, reptile! coupa durement Végéta. Existe-t-il quelqu'un dans l'Univers qui puisse rivaliser avec moi, en matière de combat?  
- Hum... Je vais voir... Oui. Quel est ton deuxième voeu?  
- ... Qui est-ce et où est-il?  
  
« Il aurait pu me le dire tout de suite. » pensa furieusement Végéta, pendant que le Dragon cherchait.  
  
- Elle s'appelle Xerry et habite la planète Freezer numéro 24.  
- Une fille? Sur une planète de Freezer? Bon...  
  
Végéta réfléchit furieusement. Il ne savait pas où était cette planète, s'y rendre pouvait être immensément long... Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il hésita un bon moment, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Désolé, Bulma... Dragon! Envoie-moi sur cette planète!  
- Pas de problème...  
  
Végéta ressentit des élancements dans son corps et se retrouva soudain sur une autre planète. L'une de celles soumises jadis par Freezer, pensa Végéta. Mais il s'en foutait, Freezer était mort et de toute façon, il serait si facile à écraser, maintenant. Il sentit une aura immense, celle de Xerry, et partit immédiatement dans cette direction.  
  
Il s'arrêta dans un désert infini. Devant lui, une jeune fille le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. La première chose que Végéta remarqua, c'était que son sourire était exactement le même que celui de Carot lors de leur premier combat. Franc, décidé, excité... Ils s'observèrent un moment, en silence.  
  
Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine plus que Krilin. Elle avait l'air assez jeune. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux humains, mais elle avait de longs cheveux bleu pâle, des yeux violets et... Un queue de singe autour de la taille. Végéta n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
  
- Je sais qui vous être, mon Prince, dit-elle soudain.  
- ... Et toi? Tu es...  
- Xerry, Sire!  
- Je le sais! D'où viens-tu pour avoir une queue de singe??!  
- D'ici.  
  
L'impertinence de cette fille énervait Végéta. Il serra les poings, se força à se calmer.  
  
- Quel âge as-tu? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.  
- Treize ans, Sire.  
  
Treize ans seulement? Cette puissance, cette assurance, cette arrogance à 13 ANS?  
  
- Je ne veux pas me battre, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas me battre, plutôt.  
- Hein?  
- Je sais ce que vous voulez. Un rival à la hauteur. Je sais que j'ai la puissance, mais je ne sais pas me battre. Apprenez-moi.  
- Non.  
- Non? Mais...  
  
Surprise, Xerry se tut devant le visage froid et fermé du guerrier.  
  
Végéta savait ce qui s'était passé lorsque Piccolo avait décidé d'entraîner Gohan, plusieurs années plutôt, avant sa propre arrivée sur Terre. Le Namek s'était adouci, s'était attaché au gamin et avait fini par se sacrifier pour lui. Hors de question que ça lui arrive. Quelqu'un d'autre devait apprendre le combat à Xerry.  
  
Végéta réfléchissait furieusement. Il voulait que cette fille s'entraîne et il voulait se battre contre elle, lorsqu'elle serait prête.  
  
Carot était mort-toujours au mauvais moment-, Piccolo était trop vieux, les enfants ne voulaient rien savoir du combat... Sauf... Le visage de Végéta s'illumina.  
  
Pan. La fille et la petite-fille des plus grands combattants de l'Univers, sans compter Végéta. Il lui restait encore assez de passion pour accepter d'apprendre les arts martiaux à Xerry.  
  
Mais Végéta se rembrunit aussitôt. Cette métisse à la manque allait se marier et prétexter cela pour refuser. Et puis, elle ne ferait pas cela efficacement. Elle serait trop souple, trop indulgente. Ça n'aboutirait à rien de satisfaisant.  
  
Sauf si elle était obligée d'entraîner Xerry. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Végéta. Il sourit et croisa les bras en regardant Xerry.  
  
C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille savait. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il mijotait. Et elle souriait toujours. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé.  
  
- Ça ne marchera pas, dit-elle simplement.  
- Hein? Pourquoi pas?  
  
L'idée de Végéta était de kidnapper Xerry et Pan pour les isoler sur une planète déserte pour une certaine période, en menaçant de tuer Pan si elle échouait. Ça devait marcher, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Végéta sentit sa colère monter une autre fois.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas retourner sur Terre pour l'enlever, continua Xerry, sûr d'elle. C'est impossible.  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Comment comptez-vous y aller?  
  
Végéta écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait raison. Il était coincé ici. Il sentit une terrible rage l'envahir : la rage du désespoir. Il se mit à hurler comme un fou. Il ne se retenait plus. Il se foutait complètement que cette horrible planète explose. Il voulait qu'elle explose. Il s'était laissé piéger!  
  
- NOOOOOOOOON!!! hurla-t-il. C'est TA FAUTE, CAROT!!! Tu n'es qu'un SALAUD!! CRÉTIN!! IMBÉCILE!!! BAKA!!! Va te faire foutre! T'as fait exprès de crever, hein? Salaud! ENFOIRÉ!!!  
  
Sa puissance aurait tout balayé à la ronde, mais il n'y avait rien à balayer. Cela mit Végéta encore plus en colère. Il hurla encore plus fort, à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Son corps se cabra, illuminé de son aura dorée et électrique.  
  
- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA, CAROT!!  
  
Et il recommença à insulter le mort de toute sa rage, de toute sa voix. Comme s'il avait été là pour l'entendre. Même mort, cet abruti continuait de l'énerver!  
  
Végéta criait, il hurlait. Sa rage s'exprimait en insultes envers son rival, le seul qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, le seul qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter. C'était trop bête! Mourir aussi stupidement! Il n'y avait que Carot pour faire ça! Végéta l'envoya se faire voir une bonne cinquantaine de fois, l'insulta pendant cinq minutes, ou une heure, qui sait?-, puis il sentit sa colère, sa rage, sa puissance, le quitter. Sa rancoeur, sa fureur, ses forces, sa résistance, tout s'en alla, son esprit se vida totalement.  
  
Il tomba. Longtemps. Enfin, il heurta le sol. Il garda les yeux fermés et ne bougea pas. Puis, il sentit une main sur son épaule et une petite voix féminine murmura à son oreille :  
  
- On commence l'entraînement quand, Maître?  
  
Végéta lui fit une moue méprisante dont il avait le secret, malgré son épuisement.  
  
- Tout de suite...  
  
Il se leva et croisa les bras. Il se sentait mieux, comme libéré. Le calme après la tempête. Il oublia cet abruti de Carot et fit mentalement de Xerry son élève et son rival. Sa rivale.  
  
Ce n'était pas si dur, après tout. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre abruti dans sa façon d'agir. Végéta sentait qu'elle serait à la hauteur. Il faudrait juste ne pas commencer à se plaire en sa compagnie, comme Piccolo avec Gohan...  
  
FIN  
  
Author's note: So, how do you like it so far?? Do you want me to post next part?? 


	2. Chapitre 2

  
  
Chapitre 2: Le début de l'entraînement  
  
  
  
Végéta regarda durement Xerry. Hors de question qu'il la ménage, malgré son jeune âge et son manque total d'expérience. La jeune fille soutenait son regard, tendue.  
  
-D'abord, tu vas apprendre des techniques de combat au corps à corps, dit-il. Tu devrais les maîtriser rapidement, alors je te montrerai des techniques énergétiques.  
-Hein ? Comme le Kaméhaméha, vous voulez dire ?  
-Comment ? Tu connais le Kaméhaméha ?!  
-Je vous ai dit que je vous avais observé, Maître.  
-Tu sais ce que c'est, alors ?  
-Oui. Et je peux le faire. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas me battre.  
  
Végéta se rembrunit encore plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette gamine ? Mais elle représentait sa seule chance d'avoir un adversaire à la hauteur un jour, alors il soupira profondément et décroisa les bras.  
  
-Je veux voir ta vitesse et ton endurance d'abord, dit-il. Cette planète est-elle très grande ?  
-Presque autant que la Terre.  
-Bon. Cours.  
-Quoi ?  
-Cours ! Fais le tour de la planète le plus rapidement possible, sans voler. Juste en courant. Je t'attends ici.  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Tu crois que ça va être trop long ou que tu n'y arriveras pas, peut-être ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-VAS-Y ! !  
-Oui, oui !  
  
Xerry se mit à courir. Elle disparut rapidement, effrayée par la colère du Saïyen, qui croisa les bras et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Elle était rapide, mais à ce rythme-là, elle en aurait pour au moins une vingtaine d'heures. Végéta pensa qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Carot, mais en plus impertinente encore. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entraîner son propre rival, du temps de Carot. Lui, il savait se battre, il avait été un génie du combat dès le départ, Végéta devait bien l'admettre. Mais celle-là... Il sentait son aura se déplacer sur la planète. Oui, ce serait très long avant qu'elle ne revienne...  
  
Végéta se permit donc de dormir.  
  
~~  
  
Bra et Pan entrèrent dans la Capsule Corporation avec une tonne de sacs, qu'elles laissèrent tomber dans l'entrée en riant. Elles venaient de passer une journée de magasinage entre amies, avec quelques autres filles de leur âge, et entendaient bien terminer cela en beauté avec leurs petits amis respectifs.  
  
-Tu es chanceuse, fit Bra à son amie en reprenant quelques sacs dans ses bras. Tu vas te marier dans trois mois !  
-J'ai hâte, avoua Pan, les yeux brillants. Mais je suis aussi nerveuse. J'espère que tout ira bien...  
-Mais oui ! Toi et Drekk, vous formez le couple parfait.  
  
Pan eut un large sourire. Elle souleva ses sacs et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Bra. Elles croisèrent Bulma, qui avait l'air furieux.  
  
-Tu n'as pas vu Végéta ? demanda-t-elle en passant, sans qu'on ne sache à qui exactement, et sans qu'elle n'attende la réponse.  
-Non... dit quand même Bra, en regardant sa mère disparaître dans une autre pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
-Il a dû faire une bêtise, dit Pan en haussant les épaules.  
  
Elles oublièrent tout cela rapidement et entrèrent dans la chambre de Bra en se remettant à parler et à rire.  
  
  
  
Bulma saisit le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.  
  
-Allô, Chichi ? Ici Bulma. ... Oui, oui, ça va ! Sais-tu où pourrait être Végéta ? ... Je sais. ... Non, je ne crois pas. ... Tantôt. Il a prit le détecteur de Dragon Balls. ... Il voulait lui poser des questions, je crois. Il avait l'air en colère. Je suis inquiète... ... D'accord, merci. Tu peux avertir Gohan, aussi ? ... Oui. Merci, bye.  
  
Elle raccrocha. Elle n'était plus en colère, mais inquiète. Où pouvait bien être passé son Saïyen de mari ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait comme ça, mais il avait l'air si... Furieux, si pressé de trouver les Dragon Balls. Bulma avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle détestait cela. Si au moins Goku était encore vivant. Mais non, il était mort, comme un imbécile qu'il était ! C'était bien lui, ça, partir juste quand on a besoin de lui !  
  
La colère de Bulma revint. Elle passerait un de ses savons à Végéta, colère de celui-ci ou non ! Il allait apprendre à lui dire où il allait ! Elle en avait marre de s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta avait toujours l'air de dormir lorsque Xerry arriva près de lui, essoufflée et rouge comme une tomate. Elle tomba à genoux près de lui et chercha son souffle. Elle avait couru presque une journée entière, il y avait de quoi être essoufflée !  
  
-C'était trop long, dit-il en ouvrant un oeil.  
-Peuf ! Peuf ! J'aimerais... Bien vous y voir, moi ! Peuf !  
-Tu veux me vois courir ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Végéta se leva et disparut. Xerry poussa un cri de surprise. Il réapparut bientôt derrière elle, sombre.  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas vu, accusa Xerry en se levant. Qui me dit que vous avez couru toute la planète ?  
-Tu ne me crois pas ?  
-... Oui, je sais que vous ne mentez jamais.  
-Je n'ai rien vu, à part du sable. Comment fais-tu pour manger ?  
-Manger ? Il suffit de le vouloir et la nourriture apparaît.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Un sourire gêné apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
  
-Ben, disons que vous voulez manger. Eh bien, à une dizaine de kilomètres de vous, il y a de la nourriture qui apparaît. Ça a toujours été comme ça.  
-Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment, il y a de la nourriture à dix kilomètres d'ici ?  
-Oui, si vous y pensez.  
  
Végéta tourna la tête. Il avait beau être très fort, il avait besoin de manger et il avait justement terriblement faim. Il vit enfin les plats promis et se jeta dessus.  
  
-Ça ne va pas disparaître, lança Xerry en le rejoignant.  
-La ferme, dit Végéta entre deux bouchées, sans la regarder. Je... Gloup ! Je mange.  
-C'est ce que je vois !  
  
Végéta ne s'arrêta pas de manger, malgré son agacement. Elle agissait vraiment comme Carot. Elle s'assit devant lui et attendit, nullement impressionnée par sa voracité. Sa queue de singe se déroula de sa taille et se mit à se balancer devant son visage, pendant qu'elle observait le Saïyen, une certaine envie dans les yeux. Végéta arrêta lentement de tout dévorer et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur cette queue qui ondulait avec souplesse.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que tu ais cette queue ? demanda-t-il. Seuls les Saïyens en ont, et il n'y en a plus.  
-Mais si, il y en a ! Il y a vous et les métis, sur Terre.  
  
Elle savait même ça !  
  
-Et il y a moi, dit-elle avec un sourire fier.  
-Les Saïyens n'ont pas ta tête, grogna Végéta en cherchant quelque chose à manger parmi les détritus qui traînaient maintenant devant lui.  
-C'est ce que vous avez dit en voyant Trunks la première fois, non ?  
-Tu veux dire... Que tu es aussi une métisse ?  
-C'est ça ! Ma mère était une habitante de cette planète et mon père, un Saïyen.  
  
Elle n'eut droit qu'à un grognement : Végéta venait de trouver quelque chose à manger et avait déjà la bouche pleine. Elle fit la moue, puis sourit à nouveau.  
  
-Vous voulez savoir le nom de mon père ?  
-Non. Je me fous totalement de tes ancêtres.  
-Bon. Mais je le dis quand même, vous allez trouver ça intéressant.  
-...  
-C'était... Berduck !  
  
Végéta faillit s'étouffer. Encore celui-là ! Combien avait-il d'enfants, à la fin ? Néanmoins, c'était la première fille qu'il lui connaissait. Au moins, il comprenait pourquoi elle lui faisait tellement penser à Carot.  
  
-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, furieux d'avoir réagi pareillement.  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle, malgré un grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il a quitté ma mère et la planète avant que je naisse. Je ne le connais même pas. Ensuite, tout a disparu de cette planète dans une explosion, y compris le paysage, sauf moi. Alors, j'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis intéressée à vous. Peut-être parce que vous être le Prince des Saïyens.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
Xerry eu un sourire amusé. Sa queue retourna s'enrouler autour de sa taille.  
  
-Je n'avais rien à faire, mais je sentais que je pouvais... Hum, comment dire... Observer la vie de quelqu'un, même à l'autre bout de la galaxie. C'est tombé sur vous. Chouette, non ? Je ne savais même pas que vous viendriez.  
-Tu... Tu sais tout de moi ?  
-C'est ça ! Et je sais encore ce que vous pensez.  
-Je n'aime pas ça. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lire dans mes pensées, sinon je te le ferai regretter.  
-D'accord !  
  
Végéta se leva. Il avait terminer son repas et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Xerry sauta sur ses pieds. Toute la fatigue de la course avait disparue et elle attendait le prochain exercice.  
  
-Tu n'es pas assez endurante, dit Végéta. Alors, tu vas te tenir sur... Deux mains, pour commencer.  
-Euh... Comme ça ?  
  
Elle se mit en équilibre sur ses mains. Son corps balançait dangereusement, mais Végéta n'y fit pas attention.  
  
-Oui. Reste comme ça, sans tomber, pendant une heure.  
-Une heure ? C'est impossible !  
-Je peux le faire sans problème. Alors, toi aussi.  
-Bon...  
  
Le visage de Xerry exprimait toute son angoisse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre et elle sentait déjà le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa tête. Elle ne tiendrait pas une heure.  
  
-Si tu échoues, dit Végéta, je te casse un bras et tu devras refaire ça jusqu'à ce que tu tiennes durant une heure. Avec un bras cassé, c'est impossible, alors...  
-M... Mais...  
-Au lieu de pleurer, dis-toi que tu dois réussir. Tu as une mauvaise vision des choses.  
  
Il réalisa qu'il l'encourageait et se tut. Il décolla et la laissa là, luttant contre la chute fatale. Elle agissait comme un bébé gâté. Si cette fille avait du sang saïyen et une aussi grande puissance, elle pourrait tenir. Si elle trouvait ça dur, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait des prochains exercices ? Végéta sourit cruellement et accéléra. Il aimait bien voler vers nulle part comme ça, il pouvait penser, ou juste se concentrer sur son vol et personne ne venait le déranger.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il retourna voir Xerry. Il eut un sourire moqueur en la voyant. Elle était plus rouge que jamais, suante et tremblante. Ça ne faisait pas plus que dix minutes. Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Végéta se posa devant elle et sentit la frustration de la jeune fille, qui lâcha un grognement furieux.  
  
-Arrête, dit-il.  
-Non ! Je... Je vais réussir !  
-Ta tête d'idiote va exploser. Il y a trop de sang dedans. Arrête tout de suite.  
  
Xerry tomba sur le ventre, morte d'épuisement. Son visage pâlit alors que le sang retournait vers le reste du corps, pendant qu'elle prenait de grandes inspirations. Végéta la laissa se calmer un instant.  
  
-Lève-toi.  
  
La jeune fille obéit en tremblant. Elle regarda son maître, décidée à réussir le prochain exercice.  
  
-Comme tu n'es pas capable de tenir sur tes mains, dit Végéta, accusateur, tu vas rester debout, sur tes pieds.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Pendant trois heures. Sans bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Sinon, je te casse une jambe et tu devras faire l'exercice quand même.  
-D'accord...  
-... As-tu faim, avant ?  
-Faim ? Ben... Oui, c'est sûr.  
-Alors, mange. Vas-y, et tout de suite après, tu te mets debout et tu ne bouges plus.  
-Ah... Merci !  
  
Elle décolla vers la nourriture qui l'attendait, heureuse. Végéta fronça les sourcils et se détourna d'elle. Elle avait autant d'appétit qu'un Saïyen en pleine croissance-ce qu'elle était à moitié, en fait. Il la ménageait un peu trop, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait aussi dur. C'était aussi la seule fois où elle aurait droit à une faveur pareille. Après, il serait impitoyable et exigeant. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à l'entraîner, quand même.  
  
~~  
  
-QUOI ?! Sur une autre planète ??! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ ?? ... QUOI ?! Comment ça, il ne le sait pas ? ... Oui. Merci. ... Bye.  
  
Bulma raccrocha, tremblante et blême. Végéta, sur une autre planète, avec une petite fille extraterrestre possédante une puissance inimaginable? Bulma ne comprenait pas ce que son mari faisait là-bas, Chichi n'avait pas été très claire. Goku avait communiqué avec elle depuis le Paradis pour l'avertir, ou plutôt pour lui demander ce que Végéta faisait si loin de la Terre et ses indications n'avaient pas été vraiment plus claires non plus.  
  
Bulma ne sentait plus son coeur battre, ses jambes tremblaient et ne la supportaient plus. Elle comprit sans réfléchir que Végéta avait demandé à Shenron d'aller sur cette planète, il n'avait aucun autre moyen de s'y rendre rapidement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais et à cette pensée son coeur lâcha. Végéta...  
  
~~  
  
Le Doyen des Kaïoshins dormait paisiblement sur l'herbe, alors que Shibito lisait un manga en silence à côté de lui. Il était complètement absorbé par sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit un changement dans l'air près de lui. Soudain, il se sentit poussé dans le dos et tomba tête première aux pieds du Doyen, qui se réveilla à son cri.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Qui dérange mon sommeil ? Qui ose ?  
-M... Maître ! Shibito ! C'est terrible !  
-G... Goku ? Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?  
  
Goku se mit à parler, complètement paniqué, si vite que ni Shibito, ni le Doyen ne comprirent un seul mot. Oob, qui était arrivé avec son maître par le déplacement instantané, avait aussi l'air alarmé, mais ne faisait qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête aux paroles de Goku, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de parler.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? bougonna le vieux Kaïoshin. Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis.  
-C'est... La fin du monde ! déclara Goku, essoufflé, en s'appuyant sur Oob, comme s'il était épuisé par sa façon de parler. Même pour cette planète...  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Impossible !  
-Explique-nous, fit Shibito, les sourcils froncés.  
-C'est... C'est terrible ! Personne ne peut rien faire, dit Oob, tremblant. C'est la fin !  
-Que se passe-t-il ? cria le Doyen, exaspéré. Vas-tu finir par le dire ? Pourquoi ma planète est-elle en danger ? C'est impossible !  
-Tout... Tout le monde au Paradis le dit : c'est la fin, assura Goku, l'air vraiment inquiet.  
-Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Shibito, les poings serrés.  
-Ah ! Ça commence ! cria Oob en se tenant le ventre. Aaaah...  
  
Il tomba à genoux, avec l'air de souffrir énormément. Son visage était tordu de douleur. Goku se pencha sur lui, pâle. Shibito et le Doyen se consultèrent du regard. Ça devait être très grave, en effet. Oob poussa un gémissement horrible.  
  
-Oob ! cria Goku. Non !  
  
Le jeune combattant était secoué d'horrible convulsions et poussait des gémissements atroces.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama Shibito, tremblant.  
  
Goku releva lentement son visage vers celui de Shibito, grave. Celui-ci pâlit.  
  
C'est alors que le visage de Goku se fendit d'un large sourire et que Oob éclata de rire. Goku l'imita bientôt en voyant les visages de Shibito et du Doyen, qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Soudain, le vieux Kaïoshin se mit en colère.  
  
-Encore un de vos tours stupides, hein ? ! Vous trouvez ça drôle de faire peur au monde, comme ça ? Non mais ! On n'aurait jamais fait ça de mon temps ! Les jeunes, de nos jours, c'est pas croyable...  
  
Il s'éloigna en rochonnant. Shibito le regarda un moment, puis se tourna vers les deux compères, qui riaient toujours aux larmes.  
  
-C'est pas malin, dit-il, un petit sourire pas très convaincu aux lèvres.  
-Mais t'as vu sa tête ! s'exclama Goku en se levant, tout heureux.  
  
Comme il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire au Paradis, la plus grande distraction de Goku et d'Oob étaient de trouver des nouveaux moyens pour s'amuser aux dépends du Doyen, de Shibito, ou encore de Maître Kaïo. Mais celui-ci boudait depuis un mois déjà à cause du dernier tour de Goku, alors ils s'étaient rabattus sur les deux Kaïoshins, qui n'en pouvaient plus. Leur réserve de mauvais tours semblait aussi inépuisable que l'estomac de Goku était insatiable.  
  
Le Saïyen et son élève arrêtèrent enfin de rire. Le Doyen était allé bougonner sous un arbre. Shibito le rejoignit, suivi des deux compères, qui souriaient largement. Goku s'assit devant le Doyen des Kaïoshins et ne cessa de le fixer, son sourire gamin aux lèvres. Le vieux Kaïoshin évita son regard, puis finit par céder à la colère.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?  
-Avant, j'aimerais parler à Végéta, dit Goku, toujours souriant. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est sur cette planète, et Maître Kaïo ne veut plus me laisser parler par son intermédiaire, depuis... Euh, depuis quand déjà ?  
-Un mois, fit Oob, aussi souriant que son maître.  
-C'est ça. Il n'a pas aimé notre tour. Il a fallu qu'Oob le maîtrise pour que je puisse parler à Chichi, et encore ! C'était pas facile de parler avec elle, il n'arrêtait pas de crier. Maintenant, il nous ignore.  
-Je le comprends, grogna le Doyen. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses encore au Bas Monde.  
-Ma famille et mes amis sont là... Allez... S'il vous plaît... Juste une fois...  
-Non ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Na !  
-Allez, je sais que vous êtes capable de faire ça !  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne t'ai pas pardonné.  
  
Goku consulta Oob du regard, puis ils commencèrent à chatouiller le Doyen. Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer de rire en criant aux deux morts d'arrêter.  
  
-Ça va ! Ha ha ! Je vais vous aider ! Ar... Hi hi hi ! Arrêtez ! Ça va !  
-Enfin, dit Goku en se rasseyant, toujours souriant.  
-Tu es vraiment insupportable, grogna encore le Doyen. Voyons voir... Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas Maître Kaïo, moi, pour te permettre de communiquer avec d'autres personnes.  
-Vous êtes plus doué que lui, dit Oob, flatteur. Vous avez sûrement un truc !  
-Je sais, je suis le meilleur ! Bon, voilà.  
  
Il tendit la main et matérialisa... Un téléphone. Goku, Oob et Shibito écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.  
  
-Euh... Végéta n'a pas le téléphone et de toute façon, je ne sais pas son numéro, commenta Goku, un peu gêné.  
-Je le sais bien, crétin. C'est un téléphone relié à son esprit. Soulève le combiné et parle-lui, ça devrait marcher.  
-Vous êtes sûr ?  
-Non. Je viens d'avoir cette idée et je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher ! Mais essaie, sinon je le fais disparaître et je ne t'aiderai plus jamais !  
-D'accord !  
  
Goku prit le combiné et l'approcha de sa bouche.  
  
-Euh... Végéta ? Tu m'entends ?  
  
~~  
  
Végéta ne se lassait pas de regarder Xerry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'elle restait debout et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Ce n'était pas difficile, mais elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et elle était en avait de plus en plus marre de cette position.  
  
-Végéta ? Tu m'entends ?  
  
Végéta sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il y avait des grésillements et la voix semblait extrêmement lointaine, mais il la reconnut aussitôt et se fâcha.  
  
-Carot ! Où es-tu ?  
-Eh ! Ça marche ! C'est super !  
-Carot ?! Où te caches-tu ? Réponds !  
  
Xerry regarda son nouveau maître tourner la tête de tout côté en se parlant tout seul. Il avait finit par perdre la tête ou quoi ?  
  
-Végéta ?  
-QUOI ??! Où es-tu, à la fin ?  
-Au Paradis. Chez papy Kaïoshin.  
  
Végéta entendit des cris de colère derrière la voix de Carot, qui se mit à rire. Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus.  
  
-Je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu fais sur cette planète.  
-C'est pas tes affaires.  
-Ben... C'est que... Bulma... Elle voudrait bien savoir, aussi, quand tu vas rentrer et tout ça. Enfin, je crois.  
-Bulma ? Elle est avec toi ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est sur Terre, mais...  
-Si elle a des questions à me poser, qu'elle me les pose directement. Je n'ai rien à te dire, à toi.  
-Mais... Comment veux-tu qu'elle...  
-Qu'elle demande au Dragon ! Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'elle peut faire, fous-moi la paix !  
-Ah ! T'es génial, Végéta ! Les Dragon Balls ! Ils n'ont qu'à te ramener sur Terre avec les Dragon Balls dès que ce sera possible !  
  
Végéta serra les dents. Mais de quoi ce crétin se mêlait-il, à la fin ?  
  
-Végéta ? You hou ! T'es là ?  
-DÉGAGE DE MA TÊTE, CRÉTIN !!!  
-Aille ! Ok, ok, crie pas... Eh ! en passant, qui c'est, cette fille que t'entraînes ?  
-Pas tes affaires, grogna Végéta.  
-Je suis Xerry ! Je suis ta petite soeur ! Ça va ?  
  
Végéta se tourna vers la jeune fille ; elle affichait un large sourire. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qui lui parlait et ce qu'il lui disait ? Puis, le Saïyen se rembrunit. Elle lisait toujours dans ses pensées... Il entendit Carot expliquer aux autres ce qu'il venait d'entendre, visiblement confus.  
  
-Xerry ? Je ne comprends pas...  
-On a le même père ! expliqua-t-elle.  
-Waouh ! J'ai une soeur ! C'est génial ! Je savais que j'avais...  
-La ferme, cria Végéta. Toi, tu ne bouges plus une miette sinon je te brise tous les os ! Carot, sors de ma tête tout de suite !  
-Bon, bon, ça va, pas besoin de crier ! Salut, portez-vous bien ! Bye, petite soeur !  
  
Xerry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un regard glacial de Végéta la lui fit refermer rapidement. Végéta soupira, en colère, et ne répondit pas à Carot. Il sentit alors le silence revenir dans sa tête et se sentit mieux. Il était vraiment agaçant, à la fin, pour quelqu'un qui était supposé être mort pour de bon !  
  
Puis, Végéta se demanda quelque chose : comment Xerry pouvait-elle être si jeune si le père de Carot était mort alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un bébé ? Il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais il disparut très rapidement. Le Saïyen se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Il ne s'endormit pas, mais fit le vide dans sa tête. Au moins, elle ne lirait pas dans ses pensées. Xerry afficha une moue boudeuse et lui tira la langue. Végéta savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait dans son dos, mais il ne réagit pas. Xerry laissa tomber ses grimaces et retrouva une parfaite immobilité. Elle avait fait plus de la moitié du temps, elle pouvait terminer l'épreuve sans problème. Ou presque. Sa jambe droite se mit à lui démanger comme c'était pas possible. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement et ne vit pas le sourire, méprisant et amusé, de Végéta.  
FIN  
  
Author's note: So, how do you like it so far?? Do you want me to post next part?? By the way...  
Berduck = Bardock Carot = Kakkarot 


	3. Chapitre 3

  
  
Chapitre 3: La troisième nuit  
  
  
  
Cela faisait environ trois jours que Végéta entraînait Xerry. Il lui faisait faire des exercices d'endurance sans arrêt, sauf pour manger ou dormir. Étonnement, cette petite peste ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par jour, sans plus, et trouvait cela amplement suffisant. Végéta n'aimait pas la savoir réveillée alors que lui dormait, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.  
  
Xerry était déjà moins agaçante : au deuxième jour, Végéta, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre protester et chialer, lui avait assené un coup de poing monumental au ventre, qui l'avait laissé sans souffle durant au moins dix minutes. Ça l'avait calmé.  
  
La jeune extraterrestre commençait aussi à être plus endurante. Elle se sentait plus rapide et plus solide, elle sentait qu'elle contrôlait mieux sa puissance. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la cheville du Saïyen.  
  
Lorsque le troisième jour se termina, Végéta était assis devant son repas, tout comme Xerry. Elle avait prit pour habitude de s'installer face à lui, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas. Il ne la regardait pratiquement jamais lorsqu'il mangeait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. C'était le premier être vivant qu'elle voyait depuis longtemps, il s'agissait du Prince des Saïyens, de l'être le plus fort de l'Univers et de son maître. Elle l'admirait tout en le craignant et en le respectant.  
  
Ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était qu'il devienne Super-Saïyen devant elle, juste une fois. Elle savait de quoi il avait l'air, elle l'avait souvent « vu ». Mais pas en personne. Pas d'aussi près. Elle n'osait pas lui demander, parce qu'il pourrait lui passer par la tête qu'elle pouvait aussi devenir Super-Saïyenne. Hors, elle avait comprit qu'il lui faudrait perdre sa queue de singe avant et elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Cette queue, c'était ce qui lui rappelait constamment ses origines saïyennes, le père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette queue avait toujours enserré sa taille, elle ne voulait pas la perdre, malgré ce qu'elle lui coûtait : en atteignant le niveau de Super-Saïyen, Xerry aurait été plus solide, plus rapide et son entraînement aurait aussi été plus rapide.  
  
Elle commençait à en avoir marre de se tenir sur ses jambes durant des heures interminables, ou de faire des pompes jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Son équilibre s'était cependant amélioré : elle avait pu tenir un peu moins d'une heure sans problème sur les mains, ce matin. Elle progressait rapidement, mais Végéta semblait la trouver toujours incroyablement nulle. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à croire qu'elle avait une puissance aussi grande que la sienne. Xerry avait hâte d'apprendre à se battre, pour pouvoir lui prouver sa valeur. Elle avait du sang saïyen dans les veines, elle possédait une fierté immense, elle aussi, même si cette fierté était bien moins grande que celle du Prince. Cette fierté lui dictait de ne plus laisser le découragement la submerger, du moins pas devant son maître. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle le trouvait trop dur, trop exigeant. Il ne devait pas savoir que lorsqu'il dormait encore, elle allait pleurer, assez loin de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle pleurait de découragement, de désespoir, de douleur. Une douleur qui élançait chacun de ses muscles épuisés et qui la faisait maintenant souffrir à chaque mouvement.  
  
Xerry termina de manger un peu avant Végéta. Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction et esquissa un sourire en regardant le Saïyen terminer son propre repas. Il en termina rapidement et se leva. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme d'habitude, en attendant que Xerry ne se lève à son tour. Il sentait parfaitement bien la douleur de sa jeune élève, ainsi que son amertume. Elle avait beau tenter de paraître légère et souriante, il savait très bien qu'elle souffrait de cet entraînement beaucoup trop dur pour elle. Mais il ne le changerait pas. Lui aussi avait grandi dans la douleur. Enfant, il avait choisi de ne jamais montré de faiblesse, pour devenir le plus fort. Il avait réussi, au prix de nombreux sacrifices.  
  
A l'âge de Xerry, il était déjà plus fort que son père et que tous les Saïyens. Il faisait parti de l'élite saïyenne depuis son enfance. Il n'avait jamais été traité comme le prince qu'il était par son peuple ou son père, sauf une fois : lorsqu'on l'avait officiellement présenté à Freezer... Végéta se rembrunit à ce souvenir. Il avait senti l'humiliation le submerger lorsque Freezer, qui s'amusait fermement avec les Saïyens à cette époque, était passé derrière lui et lui avait tiré la queue. Il ne l'avait pas encore assez entraîné et s'était affaibli dans un cri. Freezer l'avait soulevé, avait ri et avait lancé un petit garçon sans force aux pieds du Roi. « Ton fils, Saïyen, est bien digne de son peuple. Il est aussi faible et lent que tous les autres! » Alors, le Roi avait définitivement tourné le dos au prince. Végéta se moquait de ce que son père pouvait penser de lui, mais il s'était juré de tuer Freezer, de se venger de l'affront subi. Il n'avait jamais réussi, au contraire...  
  
Végéta secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait pensé à ce moment-là. Il espérait que Xerry ne les ait pas « lues », cette fois. Il posa son regard agacé sur elle. Elle attendait les prochaines consignes, les bras croisés et le visage aussi froid que le sien.  
  
-Assez pour aujourd'hui, dit-il cependant. Va te coucher.  
-Euh... Bien, Sire. Merci.  
  
Cette manie qu'elle avait de lui donner pleins de titres assommants! « Prince », « Sire », « Maître »! Comme si elle tenait à lui rappeler à tout bout de champ qu'il était un membre de la famille royale d'un peuple mort. Il la regarda froidement s'installer pour la nuit, à même le sol, les bras repliés sous sa tête en guise d'oreillers.  
  
Végéta se coucha sur le dos, à une distance respectable de la jeune fille, et ferma les yeux. Bulma commençait sincèrement à lui manquer. Il avait passé la plupart de ses nuits avec elle ces quinze dernières années, et même si parfois il s'absentait pour de longues périodes, il savait qu'il la retrouverait. Mais là... Coincé sur cette foutue planète, comment pourrait-il la rejoindre un jour?  
  
Puis, il se dit qu'il était un Saïyen et qu'un Saïyen n'a pas besoin d'une femme. Surtout pas une comme Bulma, qui criait toujours pour rien et qui voulait diriger sa vie. Qui voulait en faire un mari et un père modèles. Qui voulait le voir sourire, rire et jouer avec leurs enfants. Qui voudrait le voir ressembler aux Terriens. A Carot. Végéta laissa échapper un « Keuf » de mépris bien senti, à voix haute, en se foutant de ce que pourrait penser Xerry.   
  
Pourtant, il sentait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Qu'il avait besoin de cette femme-là. Qu'il l'aimait malgré tous ses défauts.  
  
Il se souvenait très bien de ses yeux, tellement surpris et tellement effrayés, lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans son laboratoire, quelques jours plus tôt. Il voulait tellement avoir un rival à sa hauteur qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste. Il était parti sans lui dire au revoir, sans la rassurer. Elle devait être morte d'angoisse, à l'heure actuelle. Ou folle de rage. On ne savait jamais, avec ces humains.  
  
Végéta sentit alors quelque chose de dérangeant dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas Xerry. Elle ronflait doucement, un peu plus loin. Ni Carot, celui-là lui aurait déjà parler. C'était... Différent et très agaçant. Végéta se força à ne penser à rien.  
  
Il s'endormit un peu plus tard.  
  
~~  
  
Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles et la lune brillait d'un éclat sans pareil. C'était la nuit sur la Capitale de l'Ouest. Bulma soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Végéta ne reviendrait pas. Elle le savait, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et d'espérer un retour improbable.  
  
Goku n'avait toujours pas communiqué avec Chichi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne savait ce que Végéta pouvait faire si loin de la Terre. Mais ce qu'il faisait importait peu à Bulma. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout.  
  
Ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il soit partit comme ça, sans rien dire. D'habitude, il lui disait au moins qu'il partait pour quelques temps. Ou bien, il partait à cause d'une de leur dispute pendant quelques heures, deux ou trois jours à la rigueur, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait toujours. Tandis que dans ce cas-ci, il ne pouvait pas revenir. Bulma le sentait. Il était coincé à l'autre bout de l'Univers. Pour toujours. Bulma baissa la tête en sentant les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Sa vision se brouilla.  
  
Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Chichi avait ressenti toutes les fois où Goku était parti. Mort avec Radditz, absent après la saga Namek, mort après Cell, parti avec Oob et mort avec ces fruits empoisonnés. Quel nul. Mais Bulma n'avait pas le coeur à protester contre la mort idiote du plus grand combattant de l'Univers. Elle avait perdu son combattant, son homme, son Saïyen, son mari, son âme soeur. Elle se sentait vide et vaine. Elle n'avait plus envie que de se laisser tomber sur le plancher, de se vider de ses larmes et de mourir. Bra et Trunks n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, ils étaient adultes. Son rôle de mère ne la retenait pas sur Terre, du moins pas réellement.  
  
Bulma se laissa tomber sur son lit en étouffant ses sanglots dans les oreillers. Végéta ne reviendrait jamais pour la consoler, lui caresser les cheveux sans un mot, l'embrasser et lui faire sentir que tout irait bien, qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'il serait là pour elle. Elle ne pourrait plus plonger son regard dans ces yeux noirs, infiniment tristes. Elle ne pourrait plus poser sa tête sur son torse musclé, la nuit. Elle ne pourrait plus sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais, ne le toucherait plus jamais, ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur, ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle l'avait perdu pour toujours.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks signa le dernier document et posa son stylo. Il avait encore plus de travail, maintenant que sa mère était en dépression. Quelle idée, aussi, de partir comme ça! C'était bien son père. Laisser tout en plan pour ses propres intérêts, en se foutant des sentiments des autres. En fait, c'était plutôt la manière de faire de Goku, mais Végéta jouait très bien le rôle.  
  
C'était Chichi qui avait dit aux enfants de Végéta où celui-ci était allé. Trunks n'avait rien pu arraché à sa mère. Celle-ci ne faisait qu'hanter la Capsule Corporation depuis trois jours, l'air perdue et triste à mourir. Elle pleurait souvent, enfermée dans sa chambre. Il l'avait même surpris dans la salle de gravité, le regard vague, immobile au milieu de la salle.  
  
Trunks se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, plongé dans ses pensées. Il passa à côté de la chambre de Bra. La lumière passait sous la chambre, alors il entra.  
  
-Bra? Ça va?  
  
La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers son frère. Elle aussi avait pleuré. La disparition de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et elle secoua lentement la tête, l'air désespérée. Trunks s'approcha et elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Trunks lui caressa doucement les cheveux en cherchant un moyen de la calmer.  
  
-Il ne re... Reviendra... Jamaaaaiiiis! gémit la jeune fille, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Trunks.  
-Il va revenir, contredit doucement le jeune homme. Il va trouver un moyen, j'en suis sûr.  
-Non! C'est... C'est im... Impossible! Il...  
-Calme-toi, Bra... Je te dis qu'on le reverra un jour.  
-Juré?  
  
Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il vit la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, à travers les larmes. Elle était resté une enfant, après tout. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
  
-Juré. Il ne faut pas pleurer, Bra. Tu es grande, maintenant. Que dirait papa?  
-Snif... T'as raison... Mais... Mais...  
-Bra... Arrête de pleurer, ça devient gênant.  
  
Elle s'écarta, lui fit un petit sourire et essuya ses larmes.  
  
-Bon, c'est mieux, dit Trunks.  
  
Il remarqua alors les sourcils froncés de sa soeur et son air fâché.  
  
-Quoi?  
-Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans ma chambre?  
-Personne, mais...  
-SORS D'ICI, TOUT DE SUITE!!  
  
Trunks se précipita hors de la chambre, sans pouvoir éviter la brosse à cheveux que sa soeur lui lança par la tête. Elle était vraiment susceptible, parfois, pire que Bulma, Chichi ou Videl. Trunks reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain en se frottant la tête.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta rêvait.  
  
Il était encore un petit garçon, sa queue était enroulée autour de sa taille. Il portait une armure de combat neuve et décorée des armoiries royales. Il portait une longue cape rouge, à l'image de son père qui se tenait derrière lui. Freezer s'avançait vers lui, souriant. Soudain, Végéta était entouré par des Saïyens méprisants et ricaneurs, il n'avait plus de force et sentait une douleur incroyable se propager dans son corps, depuis sa queue. Freezer l'avait saisie et la tordait sans pitié. Puis, le jeune prince se sentit projeté dans les airs, il heurta le sol et vit aussitôt les bottes blanches devant son visage. Il releva lentement la tête, en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de trop souffrir. Il vit son père, qui le regardait avec une déception infinie, mêlé de mépris et de résignation. Le Roi se retourna, sa cape passa au-dessus du corps tremblant de Végéta, il s'éloigna, pendant que Freezer riait...  
  
La scène changea légèrement. Il n'y avait plus de Saïyens, mais Freezer était là, au-dessus de lui, l'air satisfait et cruel. Végéta avait plus mal que jamais, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il sentit quelque chose le transpercer et se sentit mourir. Carot était là, à côté de lui, et le regardait, impassible. Végéta aurait voulu dire quelque chose dans le genre de « Carot, maudit crétin. », mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans les bras d'une femme et, même s'il se sentait incroyablement faible, il n'avait plus mal. Il leva son visage vers celui de la femme et reconnut Bulma. Elle était plus belle que jamais et le regardait, l'air inquiète. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant revenir à lui et ce sourire réchauffa le coeur de Végéta. Il leva lentement une main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, tremblant. Puis, il passa cette main sur la nuque de Bulma et voulut l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.  
  
Il sentit alors quelque chose sur son nez, quelque chose de velu et de doux, qui le chatouillait. Il voulut chasser cette chose agaçante, mais il n'y avait rien. Bulma disparut et il se réveilla.  
  
Il découvrit alors le bout de la queue de Xerry qui lui effleurait le visage. Le visage malicieux de la jeune fille se dessina un peu mieux lorsque Végéta émergea totalement du sommeil. Furieux, il lui saisit la queue d'un geste vif et serra, sans pitié. Xerry poussa un cri, comme il s'y attendait, et tomba par terre en tremblant. Elle n'avait pas entraîné sa queue, même si elle savait, après avoir vu la vie de Végéta, que c'était très important. Végéta se leva, sans lâcher sa prise. Le corps de Xerry pendait au bout, ses mains touchaient à peine au sol.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as gardé cette queue si longtemps, dit-il sans émotions, mais maintenant je vais te l'enlever. Elle pourrait te nuire.  
Non, protesta faiblement Xerry.  
  
Malgré sa grande puissance, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque Végéta utilisa un mini disque d'énergie pour lui couper la queue. Elle tomba sur le sol à nouveau, se recroquevilla pour pleurer, alors que Végéta lançait la queue dans les airs, avant de la détruire d'une attaque énergétique. Puis, il regarda froidement Xerry.  
  
Il attendit un moment, puis s'en alla. Un repas l'attendait un peu plus loin.  
  
~~  
  
Bulma se réveilla au petit matin. Elle avait rêvé à Végéta. Il lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, ou le toucher au moins, mais il était inaccessible et avait disparu sans qu'elle eu pu lui dire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais pour Bulma, il avait représenté parfaitement bien la situation : elle savait que Végéta l'aimait, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait plus le voir ou lui parler, et cela pour toujours.  
  
Elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de pleurer. Elle se leva lentement, sans savoir pourquoi, et se rendit à sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et s'observa. Elle avait l'air d'un vrai zombie, avec son teint plus que pâle, ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux en bataille. Il y avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle les effaça avec de l'eau froide, ce qui la réveilla un peu plus.  
  
Le Végéta de son rêve avait raison. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là à pleurer en attendant pour rien qu'il revienne. Elle devait rester elle-même, malgré son chagrin immense. Soudain, son cerveau se mit à chercher à mille à l'heure une façon de ramener son mari auprès d'elle. Aucune navette spatiale ne serait assez rapide, et puis elle ne savait même pas où était la planète en question... Elle retira sa chemise de nuit et ouvrit le robinet pour prendre un bain. Peut-être en utilisant l'énergie même des Super-Saïyens qui restaient sur Terre...  
  
~~  
  
Xerry cessa de pleurer rapidement. Ça ne servait à rien, se dit-elle en se relevant. L'absence de sa queue autour de sa taille lui arracha un gémissement désespéré, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt et effaça les traces de larmes de son visage. Elle avait honte de s'être laissé faire comme ça, et surtout d'avoir pleuré. Ce n'était pas si grave, de perdre sa queue. Et puis, maintenant, elle pourrait sûrement devenir Super-Saïyenne. Cette pensée la fit sourire d'orgueil. Plus loin, Végéta avait terminé son repas et revenait près d'elle. Elle lui fit face et toute sa détermination se voyait dans son visage. Végéta lui fit un léger sourire, à peine visible. Xerry sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie et de fierté. Elle serait digne de son ascendance saïyenne et de son maître. Rien ne l'en empêcherait plus, se jura-t-elle. Elle ferait tous les exercices de Végéta, jusqu'au bout, avec une détermination sans faille, pour être plus forte encore que le prince des Saïyens, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une idiote avec une puissance hors du commun.  
  
Pour lui prouver qu'elle était le numéro Un de l'Univers, et qu'il n'était que le numéro Deux.  
  
FIN  
  
Author's note: Will Bulma be able to bring her man back? Will Xerry survive?? Read it in the next part! 


	4. Chapitre 4

  
  
Chapitre 4: Le retour  
  
Le retour  
  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Végéta. Goku avait enfin réussi à se faire pardonner auprès de Maître Kaïo, ainsi que Oob. Goku posa sa main sur le dos de Maître Kaïo et sourit.  
  
-Bulma? Tu m'entends?  
-Goku?  
-C'est ça! Ça va?  
-Pas vraiment... Tu as parlé à Végéta?  
-Oui! Il entraîne ma petite soeur!  
-Quoi?  
-J'ai pas trop compris non plus. Mais elle a le même père que moi, selon elle, alors... Elle s'appelle Xerry et elle...  
-Et Végéta? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?  
-Euh... Pas grand chose. Mais je sais comment tu peux le faire revenir sur Terre!  
-Comment? Dis-le, vite!  
-Avec les Dragon Balls! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Shenron qu'il le fasse revenir!  
-Aah! Oui! C'est génial! Euh... C'est pas toi qui as trouvé ça, quand même?  
-Non, c'est Végéta qui l'a dit.  
-Ah, c'est ce que je pensais, aussi... Merci! Il va bientôt rentrer, et alors, il va voir celui-là...  
-... Hé hé... Je te laisse, ok? Dis salut aux autres de ma part!  
-Salut!  
  
Goku retira sa main du dos de son maître, qui se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu avais à lui dire?  
-Hein? Mais...  
-Tu m'as dérangé pendant une semaine pour ÇA?  
-Holàlà... Vous m'en voulez toujours?  
-Si je ne me retenais pas, je te...  
-Viens, Oob! On va voir plus loin s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger.  
  
Ils s'envolèrent en laissant Maître Kaïo seul avec son singe, rouge de colère. Il était plus irritable depuis qu'il était mort, mais Goku et Oob ne se laissaient pas démonter. L'atmosphère devenait tendue au Paradis...  
  
~~  
  
Je suis vivant.  
  
Cette pensée fut la première qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il avait à peine assez de force pour penser. Il devrait attendre encore un peu pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de grandes puissances dehors. Il n'était pas en danger et il n'était pas pressé.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta avait enfin commencé à montrer des techniques de frappe à Xerry. Il était vraiment exaspéré par le manque de conviction de la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle avait fait preuve de détermination depuis quelques temps et elle avait rapidement progressé. Elle avait changé, en deux mois. Elle était plus rapide, plus agile, plus solide. Elle ne geignait plus autant et ne pleurait plus. Elle n'était toujours pas devenue Super-Saïyenne, mais c'était plus parce que Végéta n'en parlait pas que par manque d'envie. Lui non plus, ne l'était pas encore devenu devant elle.  
  
Le problème de Xerry était que Végéta lui brisait tout simplement ses os un à un et que la douleur l'empêchait de bien frapper. Sa jambe droite était complètement cassée, sa main gauche était broyée, son épaule gauche disloquée, elle avait le visage tuméfié et enflé, tous ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal. Mais Végéta ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et demandait toujours autant d'efforts de sa part, sinon plus. Il n'avait aucune pitié et la frappait à la moindre ouverture, c'est-à-dire très souvent.  
  
Elle finit par s'écrouler par terre, le souffle coupé et du sang plein la bouche. Végéta cracha tout près de la jeune fille et se posa à la hauteur de sa tête.  
  
Tu es nulle, dit-il. Tu sais faire le Kaméhaméha, mais tu ne sais pas te battre. Tu aurais pu apprendre un peu pendant que tu m'observais.  
  
Ce reproche, c'était la millième fois, au moins, qu'il le lui faisait. Xerry ne répondit que par un gémissement misérable.  
  
Végéta croisa les bras. Il n'était pas du tout fatigué et ses vêtements, qu'il portait depuis son arrivée, n'étaient pas encore déchirés. Xerry n'avait rien de la grande combattante qu'il voulait. Il était déçu et furieux d'avoir cru qu'un autre génie de combat puissant puisse exister. Enfoiré de Carot!  
  
-On va faire une pause d'une semaine, dit froidement le Saïyen. Tu auras le temps de guérir un peu... Je reviendrai dans une semaine exactement. Je peux te trouver n'importe où sur la planète, alors n'essaie pas de t'enfuir.  
  
Comme si elle en avait eu la force! Xerry lui était reconnaissante pour cette pause, mais la douleur l'empêchait de sourire, même légèrement. Végéta s'envola rapidement -d'ailleurs, il faisait tout rapidement- et laissa la jeune fille seule, couchée dans le sable et blessée à mort. Xerry gémit doucement et ferma les yeux, d'où coulaient des larmes de douleur et de désespoir. Elle s'endormit peu après, en dépit de la souffrance qui tenait la moindre parcelle de son corps.  
  
~~  
  
Bulma avait demandé à Trunks de la remplacer à temps plein à la Capsule Corporation jusqu'au retour de Végéta sur Terre. Malgré l'air découragé et les protestations de son fils, elle avait une idée fixe derrière la tête et rien ne l'en détournerait. Elle prit la capsule de son avion le plus rapide, le détecteur de Dragon Balls et une capsule maison. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.  
  
-Maman! Attends! Où vas-tu?  
  
Bulma se retourna et vit sa fille courir vers elle, inquiète. En deux mois, la jeune fille s'était consolée de la disparition de son père, mais elle avait rabattu son trop plein d'affection sur sa mère et en était devenue surprotectrice. Bulma soupira.  
  
-Je vais voir Dendé. Il acceptera peut-être, cette fois.  
-Ça fait quatre fois cette semaine que tu vas le voir, et une quinzaine depuis le début du mois. Il a toujours dit non, je ne pense pas qu'il va changer d'avis aujourd'hui.  
-Il changera bien d'avis bientôt. Il n'a pas le choix.  
-Je peux venir?  
  
Bulma réfléchit un moment. Si Dendé réactivait enfin les Dragon Balls, elle partirait immédiatement à leur recherche et ça pouvait être dangereux. D'un autre côté, Bra était adulte et à son âge, Bulma parcourait déjà le monde pour réunir les sept boules magiques. Elle pourrait aussi lui être utile. Elle acquiesça et Bra sauta de joie.  
  
-Va le dire à Trunks, je t'attends dehors.  
  
La jeune fille se remit à courir dans la maison et trouva rapidement son frère, entouré d'immenses piles de feuilles et l'air totalement découragé.  
  
-Je pars avec maman chercher les Dragon Balls! Sal...  
Dendé les a réactivés? demanda Trunks, étonné.  
Non, mais il va sûrement le faire.  
Ça m'étonnerait.  
Rabat-joie! Salut, amuse-toi bien!  
  
Bra avait déjà disparue. Trunks rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, boudeur.  
  
C'est ça. Allez vous amuser pendant que je fais tout le travail. De toute façon, Dendé ne le fera pas...  
  
~~  
  
Dendé et Piccolo échangèrent un regard en voyant l'avion se poser devant le palais céleste.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de remettre la barrière protectrice autour du sanctuaire, fit Piccolo au jeune Dieu, qui était totalement découragé.  
-Je sais, mais...  
  
Ils regardèrent Bulma et sa fille descendre de l'avion. Bulma s'avança vers les deux Nameks, suivie de près par Bra. L'adolescente était toujours impressionnée par la magnificence du palais de Dieu. Mais Bulma était habituée et de toute façon, elle s'en foutait. Elle arriva près de Dendé et se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à dix centimètres de celui du jeune Dieu, qui lui fit un petit sourire gêné.  
  
-Toi, dit Bulma, légèrement menaçante. Tu va réactiver tout-de-suite les Dragon Balls.  
-Non! On doit attendre un an après leur dernière utilisation, bafouilla Dendé.  
  
Bulma rapprocha encore son visage, l'air plus fâchée.  
  
-On attendra plus longtemps après, fit-elle. Je veux retrouver mon mari. Tu devrais comprendre ça, en tant que Dieu.  
-Je... Je comprends, mais... Je ne peux pas...  
-Bien sûr que tu le peux! Tu es Dieu! Tu maîtrises les Dragon Balls! Alors, réactive-les tout-de-suite sinon je ne réponds plus de moi!  
-Je suis désolé, mais...  
  
Le nez de Bulma se colla sur celui de Dendé, qui se tut soudain.  
  
-Fais-le, dit Bulma d'une voix sourde et étonnement effrayante.  
  
« Elle n'a pas changé, pensa Piccolo. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut faire faire aux Terriens. » Il n'y comprenait toujours pas grand chose, mais Dendé, qui avait saisi bien plus vite les détours des sentiments humains, lui avait patiemment expliqué cette relation entre un homme et une femme. Piccolo en avait vaguement saisit les grandes lignes, cela ne l'intéressant pas vraiment.  
  
Maintenant, Bulma tenait Dendé par sa tunique. Le pauvre Namek ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait depuis longtemps épuisé ses arguments avec elle, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle revenait obstinément le revoir, en lui demandant de réactiver les Dragon Balls en dépit de la règle clairement établie : un an de repos pour les Dragon Balls. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas? C'était l'une des choses que Dendé ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir chez les Terriens : leur obstination aveugle et inutile.  
  
-J'ai une idée, fit Bra.  
  
Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Bulma relâcha Dendé, qui s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, soulagé.  
  
-Quoi? demanda-t-elle.  
-On n'a qu'à retrouver les Dragon Balls en pierre, à les mettre dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit pour l'équivalent de dix mois et après, ils devraient être utilisables. Non?  
  
Bulma hocha lentement la tête, puis lança un regard à Dendé, qui se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds. Piccolo pencha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation, tout en regardant la jeune fille. Elle pouvait être aussi intelligente que sa mère, parfois.  
  
-On n'a qu'un problème, ajouta Bra en croisant les bras, l'air préoccupée.  
-Lequel? demanda Bulma.  
-Comment trouver les Dragon Balls si se sont des pierres comme les autres?  
-Je suis sûre que Dendé peut nous arranger ça.  
-Non, non! fit le Namek en secouant la tête. Je ne peux rien faire.  
-... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'on puisse enfin ramener Végéta? J'en ai marre, moi, de l'attendre! On dirait que tu t'en fous! Tu n'es pas un bon Dieu... Je...  
  
Bulma tomba à genoux et plongea son visage dans ses mains, secouée par de violents sanglots. Bra lança un regard furieux à Dendé et se pencha pour la consoler. Piccolo et Dendé échangèrent un autre regard. Ils étaient vraiment étranges, ces Terriens.  
  
-Allez sur Namek!  
  
Les quatre personnes sursautèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils la reconnurent tous aussitôt.  
  
-Goku? demanda Bra, la moins certaine.  
-Imbécile! cria Bulma en sautant sur ses pieds. Comment veux-tu qu'on y aille? On a plus de vaisseau spatial assez rapide et tu n'es plus là!  
-Holàlà... Tu ne changeras jamais, hein?  
-Elle a raison, dit Piccolo. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'aller là-bas.  
-Bon. Je n'ai qu'à expliquer tout ça aux Nameks et à leur demander d'exaucer votre voeu, alors. Ils vont sûrement accepter.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous. Comment Goku pouvait-il avoir une aussi bonne idée? Mais le visage de Bulma s'éclaira bientôt d'un large sourire.  
  
-Ah! Oui! Fais-le, vite!  
-Qu'est-ce que je demande, exactement?  
  
L'air heureux des deux Terriennes et des deux Nameks fit place à un air découragé. Il n'avait pas changé, lui non plus...  
  
-Demande ça, dit Bulma. Que Végéta revienne sur Terre à côté de son épouse!  
-Est-ce que ça va marcher malgré la distance? demanda Piccolo.  
-Probablement, soupira Dendé, soulagé.  
  
Il aurait enfin la paix...  
  
-Bon, je vais parler aux Nameks! Salut!  
-Salut!  
  
Bulma et Bra se regardèrent et se mirent à pleurer de joie en même temps. Enfin, Végéta reviendrait! Piccolo et Dendé se regardèrent à nouveau. Vraiment étranges.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta s'était arrêté à l'autre bout de la planète. Tout n'était que désert, qu'une vaste étendue de sable. Le Saïyen s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux. Depuis son arrivée, il faisait souvent cela, s'asseoir et méditer pendant que Xerry faisait ses exercices. Il y trouvait comme une échappatoire à l'ennui de cette foutue planète. Presque par réflexe, il se mit à penser à Bulma. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il l'avait quitté et elle lui manquait vraiment.  
  
Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son corps et ouvrit les yeux. Puis, le décor changea et il se retrouva assis sur une table. Il reconnut rapidement la salle à manger de la Capsule Corporation. Devant lui, il vit Bulma.  
  
Bulma s'était juré d'engueuler Végéta comme jamais, pour ne qu'il ne parte plus jamais comme ça. Mais en le voyant apparaître devant lui, assis sur cette table, l'air surpris et décontenancé, dans cette position légèrement incongrue, elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui crier après, du moins pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à trembler.  
  
Végéta n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait réussi à le ramener sur Terre! Xerry était cependant resté là-bas... Le Saïyen se renfrogna.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené, femme?  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené? Je n'ai rien demandé.  
  
La joie de le revoir céda à la surprise et rapidement à la colère. Elle serra les poings et tourna au rouge, alors que Bra arrivait dans la pièce. En voyant son père, elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta à son cou.  
  
-Papa! Tu es rentré! Tu m'as tellement manqué! J'étais sûre de ne jamais te revoir et...  
-Ça a marché?  
-Carot, maintenant, grogna Végéta en laissant sa fille l'embrasser sur les joues.  
  
Il était habitué aux excès de Bra et la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, tant que ça n'en devenait pas vraiment gênant. Bulma se contenait à peine.  
  
-Oui, ça a marché! cria-t-elle. Mais môsieur le prince n'est pas content!  
-C'est vrai, Végéta?  
-Tu n'es pas content de revenir? demanda Bra d'une petite voix en se détachant lentement de son père.  
-Qui a dit que je voulais revenir sur Terre? grogna Végéta.  
-Je craque! lâcha Bulma. Je fais tout pour convaincre Dendé de réactiver les Dragon Balls, on finit par demander aux Nameks d'utiliser les leurs, on réussit à te ramener, et toi, tu n'est pas content! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, qu'un imbécile, un idiot, un...  
-Les Nameks veulent savoir si on a d'autres voeux à faire, ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien à demander à Shenron.  
-Je veux retourner là-bas, dit Végéta.  
-PAS QUESTION!! hurla Bulma. Pas question que tu retournes là-bas! Pas sans moi!  
-Pas question que j'y aille avec toi, répliqua Végéta. Tu me dérangerais.  
-Pourquoi es-tu allé si loin? demanda Bra, les yeux pleins d'eau. Tu n'es pas heureux, ici?  
  
Végéta lui jeta un regard et vit toute la tristesse et l'amour dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je dois entraîner Xerry, dit-il d'une voix sourde.  
-On peut la faire venir avec un autre voeu, dit joyeusement Goku, comme si de rien n'était. Ça te va, Végéta?  
-Keuf! Fais ce que tu veux.  
-Ok! Je vais le dire aux Nameks!  
  
La liaison s'arrêta. Bra enfouit son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de son père et se remit à pleurer, mais de joie. Bulma s'était légèrement calmée, mais elle était toujours en colère.  
  
-Comment as-tu pu nous laisser comme ça? demanda-t-elle, en se retenant de crier.  
-Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit Végéta, agacé.  
  
Il s'attendait à voir Xerry apparaître tout près, dans l'état où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire meurtrie et découragée. Bulma serra les dents en le voyant si distant.  
  
-Tu te fous de nous? De ta famille? Si c'est comme ça, tu...  
  
Soudain, une jeune fille apparut à ses pieds. Bulma poussa un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu une créature pareille : elle avait de longs cheveux bleu clairs, elle tremblait de partout et semblait souffrir comme personne. Bulma vit les filets de sang qui coulaient de sa bouche et de son nez, vit les meurtrissures qui parsemaient le petit corps et devina immédiatement de qui elle les tenait.  
  
-Végéta...  
-Tant qu'à être là, fais-la soigner, dit le Saïyen sans regarder Xerry. Elle est dans un état critique, non?  
-Bra, appelle Gohan, il a des senzus chez lui. Demande-lui d'en apporter un, ça ira plus vite que si on l'emmène à l'hôpital.  
-O... Oui, maman...  
  
Bra disparut, médusée par l'apparition. Bulma enjamba le corps blessé et empoigna Végéta par le collet, avant de coller son nez sur le sien, comme avec Dendé. Végéta ne réagit pas, mais la regarda, comme agacé et curieux à la fois.  
  
-Toi, gronda Bulma. Tu m'as fais terriblement peur... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. La prochaine fois, je te tue.  
-Mais oui. C'est sûr.  
-Je ne plaisante pas, Végéta... Je suppose que tu vas vouloir t'entraîner?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Eh bien, tu te trouveras un autre endroit. La salle de gravité est condamnée.  
-Quoi?  
-Après une réunion, il y a deux semaines, le conseil de la Capsule Corporation a établi que tu ne reviendrais pas. Il a donc décidé qu'elle ne servait à rien et l'a condamné.  
-De quel droit...  
-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas partir. Maintenant, il faut reprogrammer tous les circuits et le contrôle de gravité. C'est impossible de l'utiliser pour le moment et je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'y mettre.  
  
Végéta serra les dents. Décidément, rien n'allait bien pour lui, aujourd'hui. Bra revint.  
  
-Il envoie Pan avec un senzu, dit-elle. Elle vole plus vite que lui, elle va arriver bientôt.  
-Avant, il volait aussi vite que moi, grogna Végéta.  
-Alors? Les Nameks veulent savoir si...  
-Ça va comme ça! s'écria Bulma. Merci, salut!  
-Ok! A la prochaine!  
  
A la prochaine! Quand on meurt, on meurt, non? Végéta était toujours assis sur la table, Bulma agrippée à son gilet, Xerry et Bra à leurs pieds. Bra caressait doucement les cheveux de Xerry en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Végéta leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire au monde pour avoir une vie pareille?  
  
~~  
  
Xerry ne comprenait pas tout ce que Bra lui disait, la jeune fille parlait trop vite. Pan secouait doucement la tête en regardant son amie passer des vêtements devant Xerry, avant de les lancer sur son lit.  
  
-C'est pas facile, dit Bra en fouillant dans sa garde-robe. Je n'ai pas grand chose à sa taille et qui lui irait bien. Des yeux mauves et des cheveux bleus... Mmm...  
-Donne-lui n'importe quoi, dit Pan, c'est pas important. Elle a déjà dit qu'elle s'en moquait.  
-Je sais, mais ça m'agace de voir quelqu'un de mal habillé... Ça, peut-être? Non! Aah...  
  
Pan sourit à Xerry en haussant les épaules. Xerry sourit doucement et retourna se regarder dans le miroir immense de Bra. Elle n'avait jamais vu son reflet, mais avait toujours supposé ressembler à sa mère. A part les yeux, elle n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec elle, finalement. En fait, elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait plus à Pan, sa petite-nièce. Pan ne semblait pas connaître les origines de la jeune fille et celle-ci ne les lui avait pas encore dévoilés.  
  
Finalement, après avoir vidé sa garde-robe, Bra dénicha une paire de jeans coupés en dans le haut des cuisses, ce qui équivalait à la mi-cuisse de Xerry, et un grand T-shirt blanc où était inscrit « Capsule Corp. » en grosses lettres rouges, avec le logo de la compagnie dans le dos. Xerry avait presque l'air Terrienne avec ces vêtements, à part pour ses yeux et ses bottes, qu'elle gardait parce que Bra n'avait vraiment rien à sa taille de ce côté-là. Bra se proposa pour la coiffer, mais Xerry refusa poliment. Elle avait toujours laissé ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules, ça ne changerait pas maintenant.  
  
Les trois filles descendirent retrouve Végéta, Bulma et Trunks, qui faisait une pause pour saluer son père et rencontrer l'élève de Végéta.  
  
Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant entrer, après Bra et Pan. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle le connaissait déjà, elle les connaissait tous, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé. Elle remarqua immédiatement sa ressemblance avec Végéta, dans les traits du visage, mais savait qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et hésita.  
  
Trunks n'en revenait pas du jeune âge et de la puissance de l'extraterrestre. Il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il remarqua; les traits fins de son visage, la couleur captivante de ses yeux, les courbes à peine définies de son jeune corps...  
  
-Arrête de baver, dit soudain Bra en riant. Viens, Xerry.  
  
Elle tapota une place sur le divan, entre elle et Pan. Xerry alla s'y asseoir, un peu gênée, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Végéta.  
  
Le Saïyen avait les bras croisés, comme d'habitude, était bien calé dans son divan et fixait la table basse devant lui. Bulma était assise à côté de lui et souriait, intimidée par la présence d'une extraterrestre aussi puissante et ravie du retour de son mari. Sa colère s'était évanouie lorsque, une fois seule avec Végéta, celui-ci l'avait doucement enlacé et lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle en avait pleuré de joie. Puis, il avait reculé, croisé les bras de nouveau et dit quelque chose dans le genre de : « Vous ne savez rien faire d'autre? ».  
  
Trunks avait rougi après la remarque de sa soeur, puis il avait fait un sourire un peu bête.  
  
-Bon, je dois retourner travailler... Salut!  
  
Personne ne lui répondit vraiment : Xerry était trop gênée, Végéta ne le faisait carrément jamais, Bulma n'y faisait pas attention et Bra et Pan étaient trop occupées à rire de lui. Il sortit du salon et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, en s'en voulant mortellement d'avoir réagit comme un imbécile.  
  
-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, dit Bra à son père.  
-... On reprend l'entraînement demain, dit Végéta à Xerry. On ira ailleurs, puisqu'un stupide conseil d'humains a décidé de fermer ma salle de gravité.  
-Parfait... fit Xerry, un peu découragée.  
-Ah! non! objecta Bulma. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre dès demain, tu viens juste d'arriver. Et regarde-la, elle est toute fatiguée. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à la Terre et de reprendre des forces. Et puis, il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais te dire, Végéta. D'abord, on ne part pas comme ça...  
  
Végéta soupira profondément, sans écouter plus longtemps. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait? Si déjà elle se taisait, il serait peut-être plus disposé à lui faire plaisir... Bulma continuait cependant de parler, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas. Tout était redevenu normal...  
  
FIN  
  
Author's note: I have nothing to say!! lol Read the next part! 


	5. Chapitre 5

  
  
Chapitre 5: Le Retour, deuxième partie  
  
  
Végéta se réveilla lentement. Pour la première fois en deux mois, il avait dormit dans un vrai lit. Il posa instinctivement la main à côté de lui et fut rassuré en sentant la douceur de la peau qu'il se mit à effleurer doucement d'un doigt.  
  
Bulma lui avait effectivement terriblement manqué. Il s'en était aperçu cette nuit-là, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser... Elle aussi avait dû s'ennuyer de lui, parce qu'elle lui avait rendu chacune de ses caresses à leur juste valeur. Elle dormait maintenant, paisible et heureuse. Végéta l'observa un moment. Même si elle vieillissait plus rapidement que lui, elle n'en restait pas moins une belle femme. Il pensa un instant à lui rendre sa jeunesse avec les Dragon Balls, pus il oublia cela. Les Dragon Balls ne seraient pas réactiver avant un bon moment et il n'avait pas envie de se remettre à leur recherche.  
  
Il finit par se lever et s'habilla rapidement. Il se demanda s'il devait réveiller Bulma et décida finalement de la laisser dormir. Il quitta la chambre.  
  
Par habitude, il se dirigea vers sa salle de gravité, mais se rappela à mi-chemin qu'elle était condamnée. En poussant un grognement de mépris, il changea de direction et alla à la cuisine.  
  
Xerry était déjà levée, ainsi que Trunks. Le jeune homme lui avait fait le déjeuner, mais elle semblait perplexe face aux ustensiles. Elle les avait « vu » avant, mais les utiliser, c'était différent. Végéta s'avança sans les regarder vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit sans répondre au « Salut » vague de Trunks.  
  
-Bonjour, mon prince, dit Xerry.  
  
Elle eut droit à un grognement, mais haussa les épaules en faisant un clin d'oeil à Trunks. Celui-ci rougit et sourit, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle appelait son père par son titre royal.  
  
-Ta soeur a raison, dit Végéta, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'assez gros et de mangeable pour calmer sa faim. Arrête de baver.  
-Je... Je ne bave pas! protesta Trunks, encore plus rouge.  
  
Végéta finit par sortir un poulet entier et l'engloutit en quelques instants. Trunks se demanda pourquoi Xerry n'était pas surprise par sa voracité. Elle était peut-être déjà habituée à l'appétit du Saïyen. D'ailleurs, elle lui tendit son bol vide, un petit sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres. Trunks le prit pour le remplir. Elle aussi, avait un drôle d'appétit. Végéta était déjà retourné au réfrigérateur.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi tu l'entraînes? demanda lentement Trunks à son père, alors que celui-ci engloutissait un sac de noix.  
  
Végéta jeta un regard sombre à son fils et ne répondit pas. Xerry arrêta de manger, elle, et sourit une nouvelle fois.  
  
-C'est parce que j'ai la plus grande puissance de l'Univers, dit-elle.  
-C'est vrai? s'écria Trunks. Je sens une force immense, mais...  
-Je pourrais tenir tête à ton père facilement, si je savais vraiment me battre.  
-Ah...  
  
Trunks comprit enfin pourquoi son père était parti ainsi et pourquoi Xerry était présente. Un jour, un fantastique combat aurait lieu, qui pourrait mettre en péril l'Univers entier. Du moins la Terre. Il en eut un frisson, mais continua de sourire en regardant la jeune fille engloutir les toasts qu'il lui avait préparés. Elle pourrait aussi faire concurrence aux Saïyens avec cet appétit...  
  
Végéta décida qu'il avait terminé de manger et s'en alla. Maintenant que le salle de gravité était hors fonction, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Il croisa Bra dans un couloir.  
  
-Salut, p'pa, dit-elle, encore fatiguée. Ça va?  
  
Végéta grogna un « oui » inaudible, mais la jeune fille sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue au passage. Une autre qui ne changerait jamais.  
  
Bra continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle sourit en voyant le tableau : Trunks essuyait gentiment le menton dégoulinant de confiture de Xerry. Bra nota immédiatement les joues roses de son frère et ses yeux brillants.  
  
-Salut! lança-t-elle. Bien dormi?  
-Oui, fit Xerry en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Beaucoup plus confortable que du sable.  
-Hein?  
-Oh! Rien. Je vous remercie de votre... Euh... Comment dire?  
-Hospitalité, suggéra Trunks. C'est rien. On n'allait quand même pas te laisser dehors. Il y a en masse de place et puis...  
-Ça va, elle n'est pas idiote, fit Bra en ouvrant une armoire.  
  
Xerry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres collantes et leva les yeux vers Trunks en lui tendant son bol.  
  
-Encore? s'exclama Trunks qui comprit vite ce qu'elle voulait. Tu manges autant qu'un Saïyen!   
-Je sais.  
-Alors, tu as laissé ta famille et tes amis derrière toi, fit Bra en s'asseyant face à Xerry. Ça ne te fais rien?  
-Je n'ai pas de famille et pas d'amis. Ils sont tous morts il y a longtemps.  
-Désolée...  
-Ça va! C'est pas grave. Ils sont sûrement plus heureux au Paradis. Ou en Enfer.  
-Je suis certaine qu'ils sont tous au Paradis, dit Trunks. S'ils sont tous comme toi...  
-Je suis persuadée que mon père est en Enfer, contredit gentiment Xerry.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Bra. C'était un criminel ou quoi?  
-Selon ce que j'ai pu observer, il n'y a qu'un Saïyen qui se soit rendu au Paradis.  
-Ton père est un Saïyen? s'exclamèrent Bra et Trunks en même temps.  
  
Xerry hocha la tête en mordant dans une pomme. Voilà qui expliquait son appétit féroce et sa puissance...  
  
-Mais... Qui c'est? demanda Bra.  
-Berduck.  
-...  
-...  
-Le père de Goku, soupira Xerry.  
-Quoi?! Tu es la soeur de Goku?!  
-Ben oui, on va pas en faire une montagne...  
  
Trunks et Bra fixèrent la jeune fille avec de grands yeux exorbités. Cette gamine était la petite soeur de Goku?  
  
-Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, assura Bra, sous le choc.  
-Mais oui, fit Xerry. Je croyais que je ressemblais plus à ma mère en voyant Végéta, mais non. J'ai ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux, mais pour le reste, je suis beaucoup plus Saïyenne.  
-Tu n'as pas de queue? demanda Trunks en se souvenant vaguement de cette caractéristique saïyenne. Je veux dire...  
-J'en avais une, mais ton père me l'a arraché.  
-Alors, tu peux devenir Super-Saïyen... Euh... Super-Saïyenne?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas essayé.  
  
Bra soupira longuement. Qui aurait cru cela?  
  
-Mais... Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être la soeur de Goku, fit Trunks en posant un autre bol de céréales devant Xerry, qui se jeta dessus.  
-Ça, je tiens ça de ma mère, expliqua l'extraterrestre, la bouche pleine. Je vieillis beaucoup moins vite que vous. J'ai treize ans, mais sur Terre, je devrais en avoir... Euh... Beaucoup plus, en tout cas.  
-Tu as treize ans... fit Bra. Ben ça alors...  
  
Xerry termina son bol et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. La nourriture terrienne était meilleure que ce qu'elle avait toujours mangé, et beaucoup plus variée. Trunks s'assit près d'elle, aussi stupéfait que sa soeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette fille pouvait être la soeur de Goku...  
  
~~  
  
Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le retour de Végéta. Bulma n'avait mis que trois heures pour remettre la salle de gravité en fonction, mais elle avait attendu trois jours pour le faire, jusqu'à ce que Végéta, exaspéré, défonce un mur de son laboratoire pour la motiver. Il avait ainsi récupéré rapidement sa salle d'entraînement, mais s'était aussi attiré la colère de sa femme, qui exigeait qu'il répare lui-même le mur. Après une longue « discussion », il avait réussi à la convaincre que s'il reconstruisait ce mur, ce serait un désastre et qu'il valait mieux confier cela à des professionnels. Et surtout, il lui fit comprendre que les travaux manuels, ce n'était pas pour lui, un Prince et un combattant.  
  
Donc, Végéta et Xerry avaient repris l'entraînement, avec 50g de gravité pour commencer. Ça ne changeait absolument rien pour Végéta, mais Xerry forçait beaucoup plus. Alors, pour ne pas la tuer, Végéta avait laissé tomber le combat et l'avait renvoyé à ses exercices préparatoires. Il était resté des heures durant à la regarder se tenir sur les mains, puis sur une seule, puis sur un doigt, à faire des pompes et des redressements assis à n'en plus finir, à courir en rond sous une gravité de plus en plus forte... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva enfin à pouvoir bouger normalement sous une gravité de 200g. Alors le combat avait repris.  
  
Xerry recevait environ cent fois plus de coups qu'elle n'en donnait, et ne réussissait pas à en bloquer ou à en esquiver la moitié. De plus, ses coups n'atteignaient carrément jamais leur cible. Végéta était sans pitié et n'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle tombait sur le sol, au bord de l'inconscience et vidée de ses forces. Heureusement pour elle, ou malheureusement, il y avait de nombreux senzus et elle guérissait immédiatement. Et grâce à son sang saïyen, ses capacités de combat augmentaient à chaque fois qu'elle frôlait la mort, c'est-à-dire souvent.  
  
Un jour vint où Trunks, qui était rentré dans la salle à titre d'observateur, reçut un coup de poing de la part de son père, coup de poing qui l'envoya au plancher. Xerry, qui avait réussi son esquive à temps, s'arrêta dans les airs et vira au rouge alors que Végéta posait les pieds sur le sol en regardant son fils se relever.  
  
-Tu aurais dû pouvoir l'esquiver, accusa-t-il.  
-Je ne me battais pas, répliqua Trunks en frottant sa joue endolorie. Tu n'aurais pas dû continuer ton mouvement.  
-Keuf! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon fils. Avant, tu étais l'un des meilleurs guerriers de l'Univers et regarde-toi maintenant. Pan te mettrait KO d'un coup.  
  
Trunks baissa les yeux. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il en avait marre de ces entraînements de fous, de ces combats inutiles? Ça ne servait plus à rien de s'entraîner, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'ennemis plus puissants que son père. Et avec Xerry en plus, qui pourrait sérieusement les menacer? Trunks jeta un regard à Xerry pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien de grave et sortit de la salle.  
  
Xerry se posa à son tour. Elle avait réussi à esquiver, mais Trunks avait mangé un sacré coup à cause d'elle. Végéta se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il sans émotion. Ce crétin aurait dû le voir venir, même s'il ne s'est pas entraîné depuis longtemps.  
-Ce n'est pas un crétin!  
  
Soudain Végéta disparut et Xerry sentit un poing s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut le souffle coupé. C'était un coup d'une incroyable puissance, plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais senti. Elle tomba à genoux et chercha son souffle, tout en retenant les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit les deux bottes blanches de Végéta devant elle. Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui et se leva, les mains sur son ventre, les dents serrées pour contenir sa douleur. Elle avait terriblement mal, mais elle pouvait encore se battre si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle se força à soutenir son regard sombre, en retenant de son mieux les larmes qui lui embrouillaient la vue.  
  
Végéta fit un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. C'est bientôt l'heure du souper.  
  
Il se détourna d'elle et sortit, après avoir coupé la gravité. Xerry se mit à trembler et tomba de nouveau à genoux. Elle avait beaucoup plus mal, soudain. Elle reprit bientôt contenance et se leva lentement. Elle se rendit à sa chambre en tremblant et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux pleins d'eau.  
  
Un jour, elle se vengerait pour cela...  
  
~~  
  
Les grandes puissances de l'extérieur étaient peu nombreuses, mais certaines d'entre elles étaient incroyablement élevées. Il se demanda laquelle était la plus grande, et la plus proche. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était, il avait dû changer de place depuis le temps, mais il sentait avec une exactitude sans faille où chaque être de l'Univers pouvait se trouver. Il repéra mentalement une petite planète insignifiante, mais très viable pour la plupart des races du Bas Monde. Il y avait là les plus grandes puissances. Parfait.  
  
~~  
  
Bulma et Bra échangèrent un regard en voyant Xerry entrer dans la salle à manger. La jeune fille se tenait le ventre d'une main et avait les joues rouges de quelqu'un qui vient de pleurer. Elle ne les regarda pas et s'assit en silence à sa place. Végéta arriva peu après, les bras croisés comme à son habitude, puis Trunks, qui avait l'air morose et dont la joue était légèrement enflée.  
  
Le souper commença en silence, puis Bra se mit à parler du prochain mariage de Pan.  
  
-Elle m'a demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Et Marron sera sa bouquetière, ou quelque chose du genre. Mr. Satan va tout payer, alors ce sera magnifique. Elle m'a demandé d'aller à l'essayage de sa robe avec elle, comme ça on verra si nos robes ne sont pas trop dépareillées et... Quelqu'un m'écoute?  
  
Végéta ne disait rien, comme d'habitude, mais Trunks et Xerry étaient penchés sur leur assiette, l'air boudeur. Bulma soupira.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé? Pourquoi ta joue enfle-t-elle, Trunks?  
-Pour rien, grogna le jeune homme.  
  
Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe d'éviter ou de bloquer le coup de poing de son père. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il savait qu'il en était largement capable et la légère douleur dans sa joue lui rappelait constamment son humiliation. Il jeta un regard furieux à Végéta, qui mangeait, ou plutôt dévorait, sans se soucier des autres.  
  
-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison, contredit Bulma en jetant à son tour un regard lourd de sens à son mari.  
-Et toi, Xerry? demanda Bra. Tu as mal au ventre?  
-Non, ça va, murmura Xerry.  
  
A son tour, elle lança un regard à Végéta, plein de rancoeur et de colère. Bra eut l'air perdue et regarda aussi son père, en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Végéta sembla enfin remarquer tous les regards posés sur lui et releva la tête.  
  
-Quoi? demanda-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait? demanda Bulma.  
-Rien.  
-Végéta... Ne me met pas en colère...  
-Il n'a rien fait, soupira Trunks en reportant son regard sur son assiette.  
-C'est pas grave, fit Xerry en piochant dans son riz.  
-Vous êtes sûrs? demanda Bulma.  
  
Deux grognements sans conviction furent ses seules réponses. Elle soupira et se servit une autre portion de viande. Bra haussa les épaules et Végéta replongea dans son repas.  
  
Xerry attendit un moment avant de lever les yeux, très discrètement, sur Trunks. Leur regard se croisèrent, ils rougirent et baissèrent aussitôt les yeux.  
  
~~  
  
Goku croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Oob poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. L'herbe sous eux était tendre et épaisse, l'air était doux et sentait bon, une légère brise caressait leurs visages détendus.  
  
Puis, une ombre s'arrêta au-dessus d'eux. Goku n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se tenait devant eux, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
-Bonjour, papy, répondit Goku en ouvrant un oeil.  
-La ferme! répliqua le Doyen des Kaïoshins. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici comme ça! C'est ma planète! Seuls les Kaïoshins peuvent y venir! Dégage, fous le camp!  
-Vous n'êtes pas très accueillant, dis donc.  
-Je m'en fous! Dégage de ma planète! Tu n'as pas le droit! Retourne au Paradis!  
-Mais le Soleil est bien meilleur ici.  
-Justement, c'est pour les Kaïoshins! Pas pour les morts! Va-t'en!  
-Vous êtes mort, vous aussi, risqua Oob en souriant.  
-La ferme! Je vous déteste!  
  
Shibito arriva peu après. Il n'avait pas couru, cette fois, ça ne servait à rien. Goku et Oob surgissaient de nulle part, le Doyen se fâchait et lui n'y pouvait rien. Alors, à quoi bon se fatiguer? Oob et Goku se consultèrent du regard et s'assirent en tailleur, avec un synchronisme parfait. Le Saïyen regardait gentiment le Doyen furieux, alors que Oob saluait de la main Shibito.  
  
-Allons, on ne vous dérange pas, fit Goku.  
-C'est pas le problème! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici!  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Goku, s'il te plaît... fit Shibito en voyant le Doyen tourner au violet.  
-Bon, bon... Viens, Oob, on retourne voir Maître Kaïo. Il sera peut-être moins agressif. Salut!  
  
Il disparut avec Oob et le Doyen cracha à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un moment plus tôt.  
  
-Ils me feraient mourir de colère si je n'étais pas déjà mort, dit-il en croisant les bras, prêt à bouder une nouvelle fois.  
  
Shibito poussa un long soupir. Sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile avec ce Kaïoshin plus capricieux qu'un enfant... D'ailleurs, le Doyen était déjà profondément endormi sous un arbre. Shibito soupira de nouveau et décida de regarder comment allait l'Univers. C'était sa tâche, après tout.  
  
Rien n'avait changé, tout allait plutôt bien. Deux peuples de la Galaxie Sud se livraient bataille, avec beaucoup de destruction et de carnages. Une planète, dans l'Ouest, venait d'exploser. Rien de très grave. Shibito laissa tomber l'Est et le Nord, il ne devait rien s'y passer non plus. Il sourit légèrement avant de s'étendre pour une sieste.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's note: For those who wanna know, the V stands for Val (no comments, please) and I'm from Quebec, so that is why I speak French. And now, be sure to not miss the next part! 


	6. Chapitre 6

  
  
Chapitre 6: Akzy  
  
  
La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans un champ immense, en plein air. La journée était magnifique, le Soleil rayonnait, il n'y avait pas la moindre brise pour soulever les couverts et renverser les verres de jus des enfants. Pan et Drekk s'étaient enfin mariés. San Pan et Drekk Over, mari et femme. Bra, tout émue, en avait pleuré. Pan était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée blanche et sa joie évidente ne faisait que l'embellir.  
  
Pour une fois, Mr. Satan avait dépensé sans compter pour que le mariage de sa seule petite-fille soit une réussite totale. Et ça l'était. Piccolo et Dendé étaient passés rapidement pour féliciter la jeune mariée, mais étaient aussitôt repartis pour ne pas déclencher une panique générale. Végéta avait patiemment attendu la fin de la cérémonie, puis s'était jeté sur le buffet, comme Gohan et Goten, malgré que ces deux-là se retenaient un peu plus. Chichi embrassa sa petite-fille.  
  
-J'aimerais tellement que Goku te voit, dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Tu es magnifique. Je suis certaine que tu seras heureuse avec Drekk.  
-Merci, grand-mère. Euh... Vous avez vu Xerry ? Je la cherche depuis tantôt et...  
-Je crois qu'elle se sentait trop entourée, fit Krilin en approchant. Elle est vraiment timide !  
-Elle n'est pas habituée, répliqua Bra. C'est pas grave. Elle va vite revenir, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Pan sourit et se tourna vers son nouvel époux, radieuse. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée, pas même un Saïyen et deux métis qui vidaient le buffet à la vitesse de l'éclair, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait sur les tables, pas même la disparition d'une extraterrestre farouche.  
  
  
Xerry s'était réfugiée dans un arbre. Elle adorait ces plantes géantes et solides, qui peuvent supporter tellement de choses : le vent, la pluie, la neige, les années, la pollution, les hommes... Elle observait de loin les festivités, un peu mélancolique. Végéta n'avait arrêté l'entraînement que par ordre de Bulma, qui l'avait obligé à venir. Xerry était bien contente de cette pause, mais en même temps elle s'ennuyait terriblement.  
  
Elle avait encore progressé depuis le coup de poing monumental de Végéta, mais pas au poing de lui tenir vraiment tête. Elle le touchait parfois, esquivait plus d'attaques, mais rien de vraiment significatif à leurs yeux. Xerry poussa un long soupir et baissa les yeux au sol. Elle était perchée à environ vingt mètres, au sommet de l'arbre le plus haut qu'elle ait pu trouver. Soudain, elle releva les yeux en sentant une présence s'approcher. Mais elle se détendit en la reconnaissant et lui fit une place sur sa branche.  
  
-Salut, fit Trunks en s'asseyant.  
-Salut.  
-Tu ne viens pas à la fête ?  
-Il y a trop de monde. Peut-être plus tard...  
-D'accord.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. La musique de l'orchestre leur parvenait clairement, ainsi que les rires.  
  
-C'est vraiment une belle fête, hein ? fit Trunks.  
-Oui. Pan doit être très heureuse.  
-Ça oui, elle l'est.  
-Tant mieux pour elle. Ce garçon semble bien.  
-Xerry... Ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.  
-Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.  
-C'est vrai que mon père ne te lâche pas, hein ? Il est vraiment dur.  
-C'est mieux comme ça. Sinon, je ne progresserais pas.  
-Tu aimes vraiment son entraînement ?  
-Non, mais il est nécessaire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour le combat que nous aurons quand je serai prête.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée de te battre contre Végéta.  
-Trunks... J'ai du sang saïyen, moi aussi. Me battre contre lui... C'est impossible pour le moment, mais un jour, je sais que j'en serai capable. Et puis, je...  
  
Xerry se tut soudain, elle s'appuya sur le tronc et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, dit Trunks, inquiet.  
-Je... J'ai...  
  
Soudain, Xerry sembla perdre connaissance et tomba de l'arbre. Trunks réagit aussitôt et sauta en bas pour la dépasser et l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Il réussit, un peu surpris par sa propre vitesse. Dans ses bras, Xerry était totalement inerte et d'une blancheur effrayante. Trunks se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, puis il décida de l'emmener à la Capsule Corporation. Il s'envola.  
  
  
La poitrine de Xerry ne se soulevait que légèrement pour respirer, presque pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne réagissait à rien. Le médecin soupira et rangea ses instruments.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il à Bulma. Elle est parfaitement viable, mais semble plongée dans une sorte de coma profond. Cependant, ce n'est pas un coma que je connais. Je ne peux rien faire.  
-Que devons-nous faire, alors ? demanda Bulma.  
-Attendre, la laisser se reposer. Peut-être n'est-ce que passager. Elle est Saïyenne, elle aussi ?  
-Oui...  
-Peut-être que ça vient de là. Je l'ignore.  
-Bon. Merci de votre peine. Je vous raccompagne.  
  
Bulma referma la porte derrière elle, en jetant un regard inquiet sur Xerry. La jeune fille « dormait » depuis presque six heures et ne montrait aucun signe de vie en dehors de sa faible respiration. Trunks et Bra, qui attendaient les résultats dans le couloir, se tournèrent vers leur mère.  
  
-Il ne sait pas, dit Bulma en s'éloignant avec le médecin.  
  
Ce médecin était personnellement attaché à la famille Brief. Il était au courant pour les Saïyens et soignait lui-même Végéta, Trunks et Bra lorsqu'ils étaient malades et que c'était différent des maladies conventionnelles terriennes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une métisse Saïyenne et autre chose -personne n'avait pensé à lui demander de quelle race était sa mère- qu'il avait examiné. Ça pouvait être normal pour Xerry, ou fatal, et il n'y avait pas de moyen de le savoir.  
  
Trunks baissa la tête. Il était sincèrement inquiet. Il avait tenté de faire avaler un senzu à Xerry, mais elle ne bougeait pas et rien n'avait pu la forcer à l'avaler. Bra posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui fit un léger sourire.  
  
-T'en fais pas. Elle s'en sortira.  
-Je l'espère...  
  
~~  
  
Ce nouveau corps était petit, mais possédait une puissance extraordinaire. Il lui faudrait toute la nuit pour bien le maîtriser, pour en comprendre parfaitement le fonctionnement. Ce n'était pas grave. Après cela, il pourrait s'amuser à l'infini...  
  
~~  
  
Trunks n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était trop inquiet pour Xerry. Il sentait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé et qu'il pourrait la perdre d'un moment à l'autre. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il se retourna dans son lit. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable, malgré cette immense puissance qu'elle possédait. Elle pourrait mourir à tout instant.  
  
Trunks n'en put plus. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de Xerry, en ne portant rien d'autre que ses caleçons et un T-shirt noir. Elle dormait toujours, l'air morte mais vivante. Trunks tira une chaise près de son lit et l'observa en silence. Elle était vraiment belle, malgré son jeune âge qui était en fait relatif. Ses traits extraterrestres n'avaient rien de repoussants, au contraire. Ils étaient tout à fait sublimes, délicats et empreints d'une volonté acharnée en même temps. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient épurés de sa volonté, de sa tristesse, de tout sentiment. Ils n'exprimaient absolument rien.  
  
Trunks hésita un moment avant d'oser passer un doigt sur la ligne fine de son nez. Il caressa doucement la peau de la jeune fille, du bout du doigt. Il suivit la ligne de son oreille, tristement. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle n'avait même pas passé un mois sur Terre, mais il se sentait lié à elle d'une façon incroyablement solide, plus forte que la mort. L'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter lui brisait le coeur. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
-Xerry... Ne meure pas, je t'en supplie...  
  
Il passerait la nuit auprès d'elle. Il s'endormirait sans s'en apercevoir. Il serait réveillé par Bra ou Bulma et ramené à sa chambre. Il avait obtenu congé pour la prochaine semaine et pourrait veiller sur Xerry sans s'occuper des ennuis superficiels de la Capsule Corporation. De toute façon, Bulma en avait reprit le contrôle.  
  
~~  
  
Le soleil réchauffa le visage de Bulma, malgré la vitre et le rideau transparent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en s'étirant comme une chatte. Elle remarqua alors que Végéta était encore là. Son sourire se teinta de surprise et de joie. Elle se recoucha en passant la main sur le torse musclé du Saïyen et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il ne réagit pas.  
  
-Végéta... murmura Bulma. Debout...  
  
Toujours rien. Bulma releva la tête. D'habitude, Végéta se levait très tôt. Et même s'il restait un peu avec elle, il ne dormait jamais. Et sûrement pas aussi profondément. Elle lui pinça le nez pour le réveiller, gentiment puis de plus en plus fort. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Mais Bulma ne s'y attendait pas, pas de cette façon. Elle sursauta et recula un peu. Les yeux de Végéta étaient grands ouverts et fixes. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Il se souleva lentement sur les coudes, son visage tourné vers Bulma, toujours avec cette expression étrange.  
  
-V... Végéta ? Ça va ? Tu es...  
-Bulma.  
  
La voix du Saïyen fit trembler Bulma. Elle était vide d'expression et semblait avoir prononcé son nom par simple formalité. Végéta se leva et commença à s'habiller, sans son désintéressement et sa vitesse habituelle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers Bulma, toujours pétrifiée dans son lit. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et il sortit de la chambre.  
  
Bulma était presque aussi pâle que Xerry. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Végéta. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas encore partir ou faire quelque chose de grave...  
  
~~  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'assimiler toute la mémoire du corps. Il avait été obligé de le réveiller pour ne pas qu'il meure. Quelle idée, aussi ! Couper sa respiration ! Il lui fit traverser les couloirs et se rendit à la salle à manger. Ce corps avait beau ne pas être grand, il nécessitait une grande consommation de nourriture. Sa mémoire lui fournit les éléments nécessaires et il lui fit fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.  
  
~~  
  
Bra regarda son père, surprise. Il n'avait aucunement réagit à son salut. Elle était habituée à son indifférence, mais là c'était autre chose. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué du tout.  
  
Papa ? fit-elle.  
  
Végéta continua de jeter le contenu du réfrigérateur par terre, en prenant une bouchée par-ci, une autre par-là. Bientôt, toute la nourriture fut sur le plancher. Bra n'en croyait pas ses yeux et n'arrivait plus à parler, tellement elle était stupéfaite. Végéta fit la même chose aux armoires et partit.  
  
Ben là... Je... Il... Il est...  
  
~~  
  
Videl s'était réveillée avant Gohan. Elle sourit. Le mariage de leur fille avait été parfait. La maison était tout à faite silencieuse, maintenant que Pan avait quitté la demeure familiale. Elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son époux et se leva. Elle devait lui préparer un déjeuner gastronomique, comme d'habitude. Elle s'étira en baillant et passa une robe de chambre.  
  
Puis, elle entendit un petit sifflement et deux personnes apparurent devant elle. Elle poussa un hurlement qui réveilla Gohan.  
  
-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi ?  
  
Il vit enfin les deux étrangers et se leva, même s'il n'était pas vraiment imposant dans ses caleçons... Videl rougit à sa place, malgré son effroi. Les deux personnes se regardèrent, un peu gênées.  
  
-Désolé, dit la plus grande. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.  
-Nous avons besoin de votre aide, ajouta l'autre.  
-Quoi ? fit Gohan. Je ne...  
-Habillez-vous d'abord, fit la deuxième personne, qui avait l'air d'une fille.  
-Euh... Oui...  
  
Les deux intrus sortirent de la chambre. Videl se laissa tomber sur son lit, encore sous le choc.  
  
-Qui sont-il ? demanda-t-elle. Des amis à toi ?  
  
Malgré tout ce temps passé avec des Saïyens, ils lui avaient toujours réservé des surprises plus ou moins bonnes. Gohan secoua la tête en attachant ses pantalons.  
  
-Je ne les connais pas du tout, dit-il. Je me demanda pourquoi ils ont besoin de notre aide...  
-Si c'est pour une bagarre, oublie ça, dit férocement Videl.  
-Videl... On va d'abord écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, d'accord ?  
  
Videl fit la moue et Gohan lui sourit. Elle agissait comme sa propre mère, par moment.  
  
  
Les deux étrangers regardèrent Gohan dévorer son déjeuner sans surprise, seulement insultés par son manque d'intérêt. Mais les Saïyens n'avaient pas coutume de déplacer ou d'interrompre un repas pour discuter, et cela valait aussi pour Gohan. Videl secoua la tête, découragée.  
  
-Alors, vous venez de l'Autre Monde, dit Gohan en posant sa tasse de café vide, avant d'engloutir deux croissants en même temps.  
-C'est ça, fit celui qui ressemblait le plus à un garçon. Nous travaillons en Enfer, comme préposés à l'accueil, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Il se trouve que l'Autre Monde est débordé de travail.  
-Je vois...  
  
Gohan hocha la tête en mordant dans un autre croissant. Il avait depuis longtemps appris comment fonctionnait l'Autre Monde. Mais Videl n'y arrivait pas : pourquoi le Paradis et l'Enfer fonctionnaient-ils comme des entreprises gigantesques, qui avaient des encombrements et des problèmes d'organisation ?  
  
-Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda encore Gohan, en mettant de la confiture sur une dizaine de toasts.  
-Une créature rare et dangereuse est apparue dans l'Univers, dit le garçon, et vous devez l'arrêter. Elle s'appelle... Euh... Comment déjà ? Voyons voir...  
  
Il sortit une liasse de papier de sa tunique ample et fouilla dedans.  
  
-Ah ! Elle s'appelle Akzy et c'est un mâle... Il s'agit d'un être sans apparence visible, mais qui peut prendre possession de n'importe quel corps. Il adore semer la pagaille et tout détruire. Il est très malfaisant et le seul moyen de le tuer, c'est de tuer le corps qu'il habite. Mais il est très agile et quitte souvent ces corps sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.  
-Et vous croyez qu'il va essayer de prendre possession d'un corps terrien ? demanda Gohan, qui terminait son déjeuner.  
-C'est déjà fait, soupira la fille. Nous savons aussi lequel et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous et des combattants les plus forts de cette planète.  
  
Videl lança un regard assassin à son époux, qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Bon, je vais réunir tout le monde. Videl, je vais le dire à Goten. Tu peux appeler chez Trunks et...  
-Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux employés de l'Enfer en se levant.  
-Quoi ? fit Gohan, qui était déjà rendu à la porte.  
-Ce Trunks est le fils de celui dont Akzy a prit possession, dit gravement le garçon.  
  
Gohan pâlit et secoua lentement la tête, comme pour nier l'évidence.  
  
-Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens, annonça la fille.  
  
Videl pâlit à son tour et se mit à trembler. L'Univers allait disparaître.  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's note: Will Xerry be fine or is she dying?? What will Asky do with Vegeta's body?? Is the Prince of Saiya-jin lost? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Chapitre 7

  
  
Chapitre 7: La méthode de la tortue  
  
  
Tout le monde s'était réuni au palais de Dieu, sauf la famille de Végéta qui n'était pas au courant. Gohan avait emmené sa mère pour plus de sûreté, Krilin aussi était là, avec C-18, Marron et Tortue Géniale, ainsi que Yamcha et Oolon. Le pauvre Plume était mort quelques années plus tôt, écrasé par une voiture... Comme d'habitude, personne n'avait idée d'où Tenshinhan et Chaozu pouvaient être. Pan avait emmené son nouveau mari, furieuse d'être dérangée dans sa lune de miel.  
  
-Alors, il faut neutraliser Végéta, fit Krilin. Ou Akzy. Comment on l'appelle?  
-Arrêtez de dire des âneries, dit Pan. On a qu'à demander à Xerry de s'en charger. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'interrompre ma lune de miel pour ça.  
-Xerry n'a aucune expérience et... commença Gohan avait de se taire, trop gêné pour continuer.  
  
Videl tirait l'oreille de sa fille et s'éloignait avec elle pour lui donner un sermon sur la politesse. Gohan soupira, découragé, alors que Goten pouffait de rire et que Drekk hésitait sur la conduite à suivre. Il savait que Pan et sa famille pouvaient voler et étaient plutôt forts, presque autant que Mr. Satan dans sa jeunesse, mais là... Ces deux personnes, ou créatures, vertes, qui ne lui avaient pas jeté un seul regard mais qui parlaient avec les autres, l'intimidaient. Deux autres, qui semblaient aussi venir d'une autre planète, disaient des choses étranges que tous les autres semblaient comprendre.  
  
-Et puis, elle est à la Capsule Corporation, fit Piccolo. Ce ne serait pas très prudent d'aller l'avertir alors que Végéta est dans les parages.  
-On ne peut pas attendre qu'il ait envie de détruire une autre ville pour y aller, protesta Krilin.  
-De toute façon, Xerry ne peut pas se battre, dit Dendé, soucieux. Elle est plongée dans une sorte de coma profond depuis hier.  
-Et si j'allais leur rendre une petite visite, proposa Pan en se frottant l'oreille. Comme si j'allais voir Bra. J'avertis les autres et on se ramène en vitesse.  
-Tu es supposée être en lune de miel, fit Goten. J'irai, moi.  
-Sois prudent, fit Chichi, inquiète.  
-Oui, maman.  
  
Goten pensa un moment qu'il aurait l'air louche s'il ne venait pas en avion, puis il se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance et après avoir salué tout le monde d'un large geste de la main, il quitta le palais.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks se réveilla en sursaut. Il réalisa lentement qu'il était tombé de son lit et que le jour était levé depuis un bon moment. Il se leva, se frotta la tête et chercha un pantalon.  
  
-Truuuunnks! hurla soudain Bra d'en bas. T'es réveillé? Goten est là!  
-Ça va, grogna Trunks. Pas besoin de crier...  
  
Goten entra bientôt dans la chambre de Trunks, alors que celui-ci attachait son pantalon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille? demanda Trunks en tentant de démêler ses cheveux.  
-Où est ton père? demanda nerveusement Goten.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Sûrement dans la salle de gravité.  
-Va chercher Bulma, Bra et Xerry, il faut les emmener au palais de Dendé.  
-Pour quoi faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Quelque chose a prit possession du corps de Végéta et veut tout démolir. Il faut les mettre en sécurité.  
-Je m'occupe de Xerry, tu t'occupes de Bra et de ma mère!  
  
Trunks disparut avant que Goten ait eu le temps d'hocher la tête. Le fils de Goku soupira, retourna en bas, saisit Bra par le poignet et se rua dans la cuisine, où il sentait l'aura de Bulma. Il la prit par le bras et s'envola par la porte-patio ouverte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? cria Bra. Tu te rends compte que je suis en...  
  
Elle avait faillit crier « pyjama », mais se retint de justesse en rougissant. Elle ne portait en fait qu'une petite camisole et des boxers, sa tenue de nuit, en somme. Bulma avait prit le temps de s'habiller, malgré le choc causé par le changement de comportement de Végéta, et était en train de regarder la pagaille alimentaire dans la cuisine lorsque Goten l'avait enlevée. Ils rejoignirent Trunks, qui portait Xerry, toujours inerte, dans ses bras.  
  
-Où va-t-on? demanda Bulma.  
-Chez Dendé, dit Goten. Il y a un problème avec Végéta.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il est bizarre...  
-Quelque chose de dangereux a prit possession de son corps. La Terre est en danger...  
-ENCORE? J'en ai marre! D'abord, il part sans rien dire pendant des semaines et revient avec une extraterrestre! Ensuite, il me fait peur à mort et il est possédé par quelque chose qui menace la planète! Mais...  
-Tais-toi, maman, dit Trunks, sans expression dans la voix.  
  
Il volait devant Goten, alors les trois autres ne pouvaient voir son visage. Bulma se tut, mais continua d'engueuler mentalement Végéta. Bra regarda sa mère, surprise et un peu choquée. Goten, lui, était surpris par l'attitude de Trunks, qui semblait se moquer complètement de son père.  
  
~~  
  
Il sentait parfaitement bien les esprits partir pour le palais de Dieu. Il rit intérieurement. Qu'ils étaient naïfs! Il décida de leur faire à croire à une certaine sécurité avant de les attaquer. Et puis, il pouvait maintenant prendre le temps de bien maîtriser ce corps. Il n'avait pas choisi le plus docile, l'esprit de l'humain refaisait de plus en plus souvent surface pour le chasser. Mais son emprise était bien solide et il ne pourrait pas se libérer si facilement.  
  
~~  
  
Tortue Géniale eut un sourire ravi en voyant les garçons revenir avec Bra, Bulma et Xerry. Il ajusta ses lunettes noires et s'avança.  
  
-Bonjour, Bra! Tu es très...  
  
Bra lui assena aussitôt un coup de poing en arrière de la tête et croisa les bras.  
  
-J'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller, dit-elle, en colère.  
-On est deux, fit Pan.  
  
Celle-ci avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un peignoir avant que Goten, impatient, ne la saisisse pour l'emmener, avec Drekk, au palais de Dieu.  
  
Trunks s'avança vers Dendé. Dans ses bras, Xerry semblait vraiment morte, bien que sa poitrine se souleva imperceptiblement.  
  
-Je peux la coucher dans une chambre du palais? demanda Trunks.  
-Bien sûr, fit Dendé. Vas-y.  
  
Le jeune homme pénétra dans le palais.  
  
-Qui sont ces gens-là? demanda Bulma en remarquant les employés de l'Enfer.  
-Ils nous ont prévenus du danger, dit Gohan.  
-On est mal barrés, fit Krilin. Goku et Oob sont morts et Xerry est dans le coma. Personne d'autre ne peut se battre contre Végéta.  
-Et si on demandait à Boo? proposa Marron.  
-Il n'a qu'à transformer Végéta en bonbon et à le manger! réalisa aussitôt Goten. T'es géniale, Marron!  
-Eh! Je ne veux pas que Végéta se fasse tuer, dit Bulma. Il ne peut plus être ressuscité.  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné.  
  
-Il y a bien un moyen de se débarrasser de ce... Akzy sans le tuer, hein? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.  
-Non, avoua la fille de l'Autre Monde en baissant les yeux. Et il y a peu de chance que ça marche. Akzy peut quitter un corps en quelques secondes.  
-QUOI??! Pas question! Trouvez un autre moyen!  
-De toute façon, Boo est trop stupide même pour ça, soupira Goten. Il faut trouver autre chose.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Tout le monde réfléchissait intensivement. En fait, Bulma ruminait intérieurement contre le destin, Tortue Géniale observait Bra et Drekk essayait juste de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne demandaient pas à Mr. Satan de s'en charger. Malgré son grand âge, il restait l'homme le plus fort du monde, non?  
  
Trunks revint, silencieux et sombre. Xerry était toujours aussi pâle et molle et il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à autre chose qu'à elle.  
  
En le voyant, le visage de Piccolo s'éclaira.  
  
-Je sais! dit le vieux Namek. La fusion!  
-Quoi? demanda Marron.  
-Tu penses que Gotenks pourrait tenir tête à Végéta? demanda Gohan.  
-Non, dit franchement Piccolo. Mais si on fait une fusion avec les deux plus grandes puissances présentes, on a une chance.  
-C'est-à-dire? demanda Chichi, méfiante.  
-Pan, qui est la seule à avoir continuer l'entraînement, et Xerry.  
  
Pan blêmit.  
  
-Xerry n'est pas en était de faire la fusion! s'écria Goten. Et elles ne savent pas la faire! Ça prendrait trop de temps!  
-Si vous aviez continuez votre entraînement, dit Piccolo, sombre, vous auriez pu venir à bout de Végéta sans trop de problème.  
-Et la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps? demanda Krilin. Ils pourraient aller s'y entraîner, comme avant Boo.  
-Je ne veux pas faire la fusion, ni me battre, dit alors Trunks, qui s'était tenu en retrait.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il releva la tête et les regarda, l'air déterminé, sombre et douloureux à la fois.  
  
-Je ne laisserai pas Xerry, fit-il.  
-Mais Trunks... fit Goten. On a besoin de toi...  
  
Trunks secoua la tête et se détourna du groupe.  
  
-Désolé. Je ne peux pas.  
  
Il retourna dans le palais sans que personne n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Finalement, Piccolo se tourna vers les deux êtres de l'Autre Monde.  
  
-Vous pourriez aller demander à Maître Kaïo, à Goku, à n'importe qui là-bas, s'ils n'ont pas une idée?  
-Oui, bien sûr, dit la fille. On revient vite.  
  
Ils disparurent, comme Goku lorsqu'il faisait son déplacement instantané.  
  
Puisque Trunks nous laisse tomber, on est encore plus faibles face à Végéta, dit Tortue Géniale.  
  
Goten, Bra, Bulma, Pan et Krilin lui jetèrent un regard noir.  
  
~~  
  
Shibito sursauta lorsqu'une main secoua son épaule. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se tourna sur l'autre côté.  
  
-Dégage, Goku, grogna-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas Goku, dit une voix féminine.  
  
Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit les deux étrangers. Il se leva.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas en Enfer, vous deux? demanda-t-il en les reconnaissant.  
-On a des problèmes, dit le garçon. Akzy a trouvé un corps.  
-Et alors, où est le problème?  
-C'est Végéta, dit gravement la fille.  
-P... Pour vrai? C'est pas une blague de Goku?  
-Non. C'est très sérieux. Et Xerry n'est pas en état de se battre. L'Univers en entier est en danger.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks caressa doucement la joue blanche de Xerry. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser tomber les autres, mais leur problème semblait tellement insignifiant comparé à la maladie inconnue de Xerry. Que lui importait si son père était possédé par un esprit malfaisant et que l'Univers disparaissait? Toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par son inquiétude envers la jeune fille. Tout était calme dans le palais de Dieu. Paisible, apaisant. Trunks sentit ses nerfs se détendre peu à peu, son regard devint plus doux. Xerry était toujours aussi pâle et inerte. Les yeux du demi-Saïyen se chargèrent de tristesse.  
  
-Ne meure pas, Xerry... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter... Je t'en supplie... Xerry...  
  
~~  
  
Enfin. Il possédait complètement le corps le plus puissant de l'Univers. Le plus puissant, le plus résistant. Il possédait les connaissances du plus grand combattant de tous les temps, il avait accès à la mémoire d'un guerrier sans égal. Il était invincible. Et même si quelqu'un réussissait à tuer ce corps, il n'aurait qu'à en sortir à temps et se saisir d'un autre.  
  
Il étira les membres musclés du corps. Il lui fit esquisser un sourire satisfait. Le carnage pouvait commencer.  
  
~~  
  
Une gigantesque explosion secoua la planète entière. Même le palais vibra.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Marron.  
-Akzy passe à l'action.  
  
Les deux employés de l'Enfer venaient de réapparaître, avec le Doyen des Kaïoshins et Shibito. Ces deux-là passaient outre la consigne des 24 heures, puisque Shibito était vivant et que le Doyen était ce qu'il était : une éminente personnalité de l'Autre Monde, bien au-dessus de Mamie-Voyante.  
  
-Alors? Vous avez un plan? demanda Goten.  
-Pas la moindre idée, avoua Shibito. Sans Goku...  
-Il est mort, il est mort! dit durement Bulma. Désolée, Chichi, mais...  
-Ça va, dit Chichi, les poings sur les hanches. Il est mort comme un crétin juste avant qu'on ait besoin de lui. C'est bien lui, ça!  
-Maman... fit Gohan, gêné.  
  
Une seconde explosion fit trembler la tour Karine sur Terre. Le palais frémit. Dendé se tourna vers le vieux Kaïoshin, qui boudait parce qu'on avait interrompu sa sieste pour une affaire du Bas-Monde.  
  
-Maître, auriez-vous une idée? demanda poliment le jeune Dieu.  
-Non! répondit le Doyen, furieux. Et je n'en aurai pas! Ce ne sont pas de nos affaires! Shibito, rentrons.  
-Maître, c'est l'Univers qui est en danger, protesta Shibito. Je dois rester.  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème! Je veux retourner sur ma planète! De quel droit...  
  
Et il recommença à bougonner. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Pour un éminent personnage, il n'était vraiment pas digne. Seul Shibito ne le regardait pas, habitué de ses enfantillages.  
  
-Où sont Xerry et Trunks? demanda-t-il.  
-Dans le palais, dit Pan. Xerry est malade et Trunks ne veut pas se battre.  
-Mais on a besoin de lui!  
-Allez lui expliquer. C'est une tête de mule bornée.  
-Il tient de sa mère, chuchota Piccolo à Dendé, qui sourit.  
  
Il y eut une nouvelle explosion plus lointaine. Dendé fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Il faut faire vite! Akzy va tuer tout les Terriens!  
-Il faut l'occuper, dit Gohan. Peut-être pas se battre contre lui, mais le distraire.  
-Comment? demanda Marron.  
-Avec la bonne vieille méthode de la tortue, dit Krilin, souriant.  
-Quoi? fit Tortue Géniale, qui n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Bra.  
  
~~  
  
Akzy regarda avec satisfaction le désert qu'il venait de créer par une simple attaque énergétique. Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. A ce rythme, il pouvait faire exploser la planète dans quelques heures, ou même une seule en se dépêchant un peu. Puis, il sentit des esprits s'approcher rapidement de lui. Il sourit et attendit, après s'être posé au sol, les bras croisés comme à l'habitude du corps qu'il maîtrisait.  
  
Mais ce qu'il vit bientôt approcher le laissa muet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
  
Goten, Piccolo et Pan arrivaient en volant. Goten portait Bra dans ses bras et Piccolo, Marron. Les trois jeunes filles semblaient furieuses, mais elles changèrent d'expression en voyant Végéta. Marron se mit à trembler d'effroi, Pan se gonfla de toute sa détermination, Bra tenta de cacher son incompréhension en voyant son père. C'était bien lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air normal...  
  
Goten et Piccolo se posèrent et laissèrent Marron et Bra. Pan se posa devant elles et jeta un regard de défi à Akzy.  
  
-Je tuerai Krilin, jura Bra entre ses dents. Faire ça à mon père...  
  
Marron respira profondément et se lança. Elle adopta une attitude séduisante s'approcha lentement d'Akzy, avec force de déhanchements et de regards langoureux.  
  
-Eh! Beau gosse... fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut à moins de dix mètres.  
  
Pan l'avait suivi, tout aussi sexy dans sa petite tenue de nuit -on lui avait fait comprendre qu'un peignoir n'était pas une tenue de séduction-, puis Bra, rouge comme une tomate à l'idée de séduire son propre père. Goten et Piccolo s'étaient éloignés, mais étaient prêts à intervenir si Akzy décidait subitement de tuer les trois jeunes filles.  
  
Akzy leva les sourcils, surpris, et décroisa les bras. Il puisa dans la mémoire de Végéta et identifia les cinq personnes.  
  
Marron était déjà collée sur lui et passait une main douce sur son épaule musclée. Pan, en maudissant Krilin et ses idées stupides, sourit et caressa la joue du Saïyen. Bra tremblait pour contenir sa colère, mais réussit à lui prendre le bras et à le caresser doucement.  
  
Akzy se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien manigancer. Pourquoi cette fille, Bra, tentait-elle de séduire son père? Il sentait la colère et la honte dans le coeur des trois jeunes filles, et aussi la peur, mais ne savait pas pourquoi elles faisaient cela. Il resta donc de marbre, tandis que Marron lui murmurait des « choses » à l'oreille.  
  
Goten soupira d'admiration.  
  
-Elles sont douées! dit-il à Piccolo. Je me demanda si Marron voudra sortir avec moi, après.  
-Goten! dit Piccolo, choqué. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pan ne réussira peut-être pas, alors soit prêt.  
  
Pan caressait avec application le torse musclé de Végéta. Tout dépendait d'elle et elle ignorait si elle serait assez puissante pour porter un coup fatal. Le plus grand danger serait qu'Akzy réussisse à quitter le corps de Végéta juste à temps et qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle poussa légèrement Bra, qui était encore rouge de honte, pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Bra effleura le bras de Marron pour l'avertir. Marron passa un doigt léger sur les muscles du cou et des épaules et recula de quelques pas avec un rire moqueur. Pan se dressa devant Akzy, qui la regardait sans expression.  
  
-Surprise, murmura Pan.  
  
Ses mains, toujours posées sur la poitrine de Végéta, à l'endroit même du coeur, se mirent à briller. Pan poussa un cri et un rayon transperça le corps de Végéta. Un hurlement immense emplit l'air. Bra perdit connaissance. Marron tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Pan détourna son regard du corps transpercé et mort qui était tombé à ses pieds. Goten et Piccolo se posèrent près d'elles.  
  
-Tu es sûre qu'Akzy est mort? demanda Piccolo.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas... dit Pan, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
Goten tentait de réconforter Marron, en pensant secrètement qu'elle était sublime. Piccolo posa une main sur l'épaule de Pan et lui sourit.  
  
-Tu as bien fait, dit-il. Ne regrette pas.  
-Mais... Végéta...  
-Tout le monde meure un jour, dit Piccolo sans émotion. Même le Prince des Saïyens.  
-Pas... Pas... Pas comme ça...  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Pan. Elle avait tué Végéta. Le père de sa meilleure amie. Un Saïyen. L'homme le plus fort de l'univers. Un être froid, mais au coeur tendre. Elle l'avait tué. Le monde était sauvé grâce à elle, mais à quel prix!  
  
Elle se tourna vers Bra. La jeune fille était inconsciente, mais son corps tremblait étrangement. Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs.  
  
-Non... murmura Pan en secouant la tête.  
-Merde! Il a réussit! rugit Piccolo en levant la main pour anéantir Bra.  
-Non! cria Pan en se jetant entre lui et Bra. Pas elle aussi! Elle n'est pas aussi forte que Végéta, on peut la maîtriser!  
-J'espère que tu dis vrai, fit Piccolo en baissant le bras.  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Bra. Elle flottait à quelques mètres du sol, en position verticale mais les yeux fermés, comme encore sans connaissance. Puis, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les dirigea lentement sur les quatre personnes devant elle. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's note: Oh oh! Will the ZWarriors ever be able to stop Asky?? Will they be able to fight the sweet Bra?? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
BTW: sorry for the very sick technic I came out with. Well, it's not me. Blame Krilin!! 


	8. Chapitre 8

  
  
Chapitre 8: Le sacrifice de Trunks  
  
  
Dendé et Shibito baissèrent les yeux en même temps.  
  
-Elles ont réussi, murmura le Namek.  
-Alors, il est... fit Bulma, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Végéta...  
  
Elle se mit à trembler et se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Végétaaaaaa! Noooooon!  
  
Gohan l'emmena à l'écart pour la consoler, aidé par Videl, Chichi et Krilin.  
  
-L'Univers est sauvé, alors? demanda Oolon.  
-Non... fit Shibito, pâle et crispé. Akzy s'est échappé à temps...  
-Quoi? s'écria Gohan. Comment le savez-vous?  
-Il... Il s'est emparé de Bra, fit Dendé, sans regarder les autres.  
  
Dans les bras de Gohan, Bulma s'évanouit.  
  
~~  
  
Ce nouveau corps était plus grand, mais beaucoup moins puissant et n'était pas fait pour le combat. Il dénicha son potentiel de puissance bien caché et le développa rapidement. Il lui fallait se sauver, trois des personnes autour de lui pourraient le tuer en un instant. Lorsque la puissance fut totalement développée, il lui fit esquisser un sourire méprisant et le fit s'envoler. Il n'allait pas aussitôt vite qu'il l'aurait voulu, parce que la puissance de cette humaine était basse malgré son sang saïyen et qu'elle ne devait pas voler habituellement. De plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à la maîtriser. Il sentit bientôt deux mains se refermer sur ses poignets et vit deux grands yeux noirs devant le visage de l'humaine. Ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes, de colère, d'espoir et de détermination.  
  
-Bra, si tu m'entends, bats-toi pour le faire sortir, dit l'autre. Je ne veux pas te tuer aussi. Ne te laisse pas faire! Bats-toi, je t'en supplie.  
  
Cet autre corps était beaucoup plus puissant. Mais c'était amusant de la regarder parler. Pensait-elle sérieusement que Bra l'entendait? Les humains étaient vraiment bêtes.  
  
-Emmène-la chez Dendé, fit soudain une autre voix qu'Akzy attribua à Piccolo.  
-D'accord, fit Pan en serrant un peu plus son étreinte sur les poignets de son amie.  
  
Elle s'envola et suivit Piccolo vers le palais de Dieu. Goten, qui portait une Marron en larmes, suivait. Piccolo emmenait le corps de Végéta, en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta croisa les bras, furieux. Pourquoi devait-il attendre aussi longtemps puisqu'il savait déjà qu'il irait en Enfer? Mais les petits employés avaient été formels : on attend son tour. Alors, il s'était mis en file et il attendait. Il aurait très bien pu passer en avant de tout le monde, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui donnerait?  
  
Enfin, il put s'avancer dans l'immense bureau d'Emna. Le gros homme rouge le regarda un moment, l'air surpris.  
  
-Tu es mort? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-On dirait bien, répondit Végéta, durement. Alors?  
-Voyons voir... J'avais l'intention de t'envoyer en Enfer. Tu as commis beaucoup de crimes et...  
-Je sais! C'est par où?  
-Mais vu tes derniers services rendus à l'Univers et tes progrès personnels, j'ai décidé de te donner une chance et de t'envoyer au Paradis. Mais si tu fais trop de dégâts, je peux te renvoyer en Enfer. Ça ne s'est jamais produit, alors...  
  
Végéta esquissa un sourire, surpris et satisfait.  
  
-Merci, dit-il pour une des rares fois de sa vie. Par où?  
-Par là. Quelqu'un va te dire quel vol tu prends.  
-Hein?  
  
Végéta ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Emna par « vol », mais il sortit tout de même par la porte indiquée et arrêta le premier employé qu'il vit.  
  
-Je suis Végéta, dit-il. Je dois aller au Paradis. Comment...  
-Je ne sais pas! Aller à l'aéroport, là-bas et demandez aux préposés. Moi, je suis occupé. Au revoir!  
  
Le petit diable disparut. Végéta haussa les épaules et se rendit à l'aéroport. Il reverrait Carot. Ils se battraient enfin sérieusement. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cela. Il n'y avait rien qui soit plus fort qu'eux et qui puisse interrompre le combat qu'ils auraient bientôt. Végéta entra dans l'aéroport. Plein de petits nuages blancs auréolés s'y trouvaient déjà. Il y avait quelques morts qui avaient gardé leur apparence originelle, comme Végéta. Il repéra un employé et l'interpella.  
  
-Je suis Végéta. Où...  
-Végéta? Voyons voir...  
  
L'employé sortit un carnet et chercha le nom de Végéta.  
  
-Ah! Végéta, Paradis... Vol numéro 892 733 742 188! Le troisième avion après celui-ci. Soyez patient!  
  
Il s'éclipsa. Végéta se renfrogna et croisa les bras. On le traitait comme un vulgaire mort. Lui, l'homme le plus fort de l'Univers, le Prince des Saïyens! Tant pis, il attendrait. La perspective d'un combat contre Carot lui donnait toute la patience du monde.  
  
~~  
  
Piccolo et Dendé avaient enfermé Akzy dans une chambre du palais, avec Pan et Goten comme gardiens. Même s'il avait développé toute la puissance latente de Bra, Akzy ne pouvait pas lui en donner et la jeune fille n'avait pas le potentiel des autres métis. Depuis une heure, il était enfermé alors que les autres cherchaient un moyen de se débarrasser de lui sans tuer Bra. Les employés de l'Enfer et Shibito répétaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen sûr, Bulma se mettait de plus en plus en colère : elle venait de perdre son mari, pas question qu'elle perde sa fille en plus!  
  
-Bulma, fit Gohan, découragé. On peut la ressusciter avec les Dragon Balls, elle.  
-Ce n'est pas la question! répliqua Bulma. Je ne veux pas que vous la tuiez! Vous ne savez même pas si Akzy mourra avec elle!  
-Si on fait très vite, on peut l'avoir, dit la fille de l'Autre Monde. Pan et Goten ont une vitesse suffisante pour le tuer sans qu'il ne puisse même penser à s'échapper. Si on le prend par surprise...  
-Non, non, non! Vous ne la tuerez pas!  
  
Piccolo secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas? Ces Terriens étaient vraiment bornés. Et Trunks qui ne sortait pas de sa chambre...  
  
-Dites, j'ai faim, fit soudain Oolon.  
  
Les regards se tournèrent vers le cochon. Bulma vira au rouge alors que les Dieux présents écarquillaient leurs yeux. Comment pouvait-on penser à manger dans un moment pareil? Et sans être un Saïyen?  
  
-Sale cochon! hurla Bulma. Ma fille est menacée de mort, mon mari vient d'être tué pour rien, l'Univers est en danger! Et tu penses à manger! Imbécile! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi!  
-Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, fit Yamcha.  
  
Il se souvenait parfaitement des scènes semblables de leur jeunesse, alors qu'il sortait encore avec elle. Crier après Oolon, ou Yamcha ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, faisait alors parti du train-train quotidien de la jeune fille.  
  
Il fallut que Gohan, Krilin et Yamcha se mettent ensemble pour retenir Bulma d'étrangler Oolon, qui s'était réfugié derrière Chichi, terrifié.  
  
~~  
  
Pensaient-ils vraiment l'arrêter ainsi? L'enfermer dans une chambre! Avec pour gardiens deux jeunes humains! Des humains puissants, mais quand même! Akzy était sorti du corps de Bra depuis un bon moment. La jeune fille était inconsciente sur le lit, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de traverser le mur. Xerry et Trunks occupaient la chambre voisine...  
  
~~  
  
Presqu'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis que Xerry était tombée dans ce coma. Trunks lui caressait doucement la main, en chantonnant une berceuse. Elle avait l'air si jeune, si fragile... Son visage était toujours totalement inexpressif, mais ses traits délicats serraient le coeur de Trunks. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Il paniquait à cette seule pensée. Plus il restait auprès d'elle, plus il se sentait lié à elle. Il porta la main blanche de la jeune fille à ses lèvres, dans un élan passionné.  
  
-Je t'aime, dit-il en un souffle. Ne meure pas, Xerry! Je t'en supplie. Je...  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lâcha la main de Xerry, qui retomba mollement sur le lit. Trunks se leva de sa chaise en serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Il gémit longuement, puis sa plainte se mua en un cri de douleur. Il courut hors de la chambre. Sa tête allait exploser. Il sentait que quelque chose était entré dans son corps et cherchait à en prendre le contrôle et il refusait de lui céder.  
  
-Non! hurla-t-il en secouant sa tête. Sors de là! Noooon!!!  
  
Il tomba à genoux et se mit à frapper le sol de son front. Il ne remarqua même pas que les autres l'entouraient, effrayés.  
  
-Trunks? fit Krilin. Qu'est-ce que...  
-C'est Akzy, fit le garçon venu de l'Autre Monde. Il a quitté le corps de Bra...  
-Je suis désolé, mais il faut le tuer, dit durement la fille.  
  
Personne ne réagit à cette phrase. Trunks s'était ouvert le front et le sang coulait sur son visage crispé de colère et de douleur. Il se tirait les cheveux et se tordait sur le sol en criant.  
  
-Arrête! Sors de là! Non! Non! Xerry! XERRYYYY!!!  
  
Soudain, il arrêta de crier et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Autour de lui, tout le monde se prépara à se battre, ou à courir. Mais il ne bougea plus. Plus du tout. Après un interminable moment, Shibito prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha sur lui.  
  
Il resta un moment sans bouger, à observer le jeune homme. Il se releva enfin et se tourna vers Bulma, qui le fixait, prête à pleurer à nouveau.  
  
-Désolé, dit le Kaïoshin. Il est mort.  
  
Une longue plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Bulma. Elle se remit à pleurer, à coup de gros sanglots, et s'effondra sur le sol à son tour.  
  
-Au moins, il a eut Akzy, fit la fille de l'Autre Monde. Je le sens.  
-Vraiment? demanda Piccolo, surpris. Comment...  
-Trunks s'est fracassé la tête sur le sol, dit Shibito, grave. Il en a eu une blessure mortelle. Akzy devait être trop occupé à rester dans son corps pour y prendre garde et il est mort avec Trunks. C'est...  
-C'est un héros, fit tristement Gohan.  
  
Goten et Pan, alertés par les hurlements de Trunks et la crise de Bulma, arrivèrent alors. Goten aperçu le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et se mit à trembler.  
  
-Il est mort, dit tristement Dendé. En héros. Il a tué Akzy.  
  
Pan pâlit et gémit. Elle courut se blottir contre Drekk, qui ne comprenait toujours pas très bien. Goten resta interdit un moment. Trunks, mort? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il avait toujours été là... Il était le fils de Végéta, un des meilleurs combattant de l'Univers... Son meilleur ami depuis toujours... Il ne pouvait pas être mort! La colère prit la place de la tristesse dans le coeur de Goten. Sa puissance augmenta rapidement et il devint Super-Saïyen.  
  
-Calme-toi! cria Gohan. Tu n'y peux rien!  
-La ferme! répliqua durement Goten. Tu ne peux pas comprendre!  
-Tu crois?  
  
Goten croisa le regard de son frère. Il y lut toute la tristesse et la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir. Et Goten comprit. Gohan avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Il avait vu souffrir et mourir les gens qu'il aimait. Il avait vu ses espoirs être brisés, ses rêves fracassés. Même s'il avait finalement réussi à retrouver une vie normale, le premier fils de Goku n'avait jamais pu être vraiment heureux après une enfance pareille. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Goten ressentait. Et il savait depuis longtemps que la colère ne menait à rien, surtout si le responsable était déjà mort.  
  
Goten redevint normal et tomba à genoux. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes et tremblait. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparés à celle causée par la perte de Trunks.  
  
Jamais le palais de Dieu n'avait connu une telle tragédie. Le corps de Végéta baignait dans une marre de sang épais. Autour du corps de Trunks, ce n'était que pleurs et tristesse. Bulma était terrassée par le chagrin. Elle avait perdu son époux et son fils. Végéta et Trunks. Personne ne pourrait jamais la consoler. Elle n'avait plus rien...  
  
C'est alors que Bra arriva. Elle regarda un moment tout le monde qui avait l'air infiniment triste et vit sa mère, qui avait l'air si misérable, couchée sur le sol, alors que Yamcha tentait maladroitement de la consoler. La jeune fille vit alors son frère, étendu lui aussi, mais inerte. Elle vit le sang couler de sa tête et comprit.  
  
Trunks était mort.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta commençait à s'impatienter. C'était le deuxième avion qui partait pour le Paradis. Le prochain serait le bon. Pas trop tôt. Il en avait marre d'être bousculé et poussé comme un vulgaire individu. Il allait se fâcher lorsqu'il vit un mort qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'autre le vit aussi, mais il ne fit que baisser tristement les yeux.  
  
-T... Trunks? demanda Végéta en s'approchant lentement.  
  
Trunks leva les yeux vers son père. Lui aussi avait pu gardé son apparence physique. Il semblait infiniment triste et ne lui répondit pas.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda finalement Végéta. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi moi, je suis là et personne n'a voulu me le dire.  
-Je me suis tué, dit Trunks, sombre.  
-QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
  
Végéta et Trunks tournèrent la tête dans la même direction pour voir qui leur parlait. C'était Goku, accompagné bien sûr de Oob. Végéta cracha par terre, Trunks soupira et baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
  
-Venez avec moi, dit Goku. Ça va plus vite qu'avec l'avion.  
  
Végéta acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rival. Son vrai rival, le seul qui soit digne de ce nom. Oob finit par poser sa main sur le bras de Trunks, qui ne bougeait pas. Goku se téléporta près de Maître Kaïo.  
  
~~  
  
Goku hocha lentement la tête. Cet Akzy devait être sacrément rapide pour s'être échappé de Végéta avant l'attaque à bout portant de Pan. Et puissant, pour avoir maîtriser le Saïyen comme ça. Végéta s'assombrit. Il s'était encore fait manipulé...  
  
-Et toi? demanda à Oob à Trunks. Comment es-tu mort?  
  
Maître Kaïo venait de raconter la mort tragique de Végéta, puisque ni lui et ni Trunks ne savaient comme ça s'était passé. Trunks soupira tristement à la question de Oob et ne répondit pas. Maître Kaïo soupira à son tour.  
  
-Ne sois pas si triste, lui dit-il, avant de se tourner vers Goku et Oob. Akzy a ensuite prit possession de Bra...  
-Quoi? s'écria Végéta.  
-...mais il a finit par en sortir, continua Maître Kaïo en souriant. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'en ait prit à Trunks. Et celui-ci a voulu résister. Il s'est fracassé la tête sur le sol du palais et en est mort. Akzy ne l'a pas vu venir et est mort avec lui. Voilà! Maintenant, Trunks est un héros.  
-Wow! fit Goku, admiratif. Bien joué!  
  
Trunks ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'Autre Monde et avait l'air plus triste que n'importe qui ne l'avait jamais été. Végéta pensa un moment qu'il ressemblait plus à son homologue, le Trunks venu d'un futur dominé par les cyborgs, qu'au fils qu'il avait vu grandir.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à être aussi triste d'être mort, dit Oob. C'est pas si mal. Même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire...  
  
Trunks secoua la tête et se leva, avant de partir rapidement. Goku et Oob se regardèrent, surpris.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Goku à Végéta.  
-Je ne sais pas, dit froidement le Saïyen. Il s'est entiché de Xerry, c'est peut-être ça.  
-Xerry? Vraiment? Dis, tu peux me parler de...  
-La ferme! Maintenant qu'on est là pour toujours, on va enfin pouvoir se battre!  
-Quoi?  
  
La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Végéta éclaira Goku, qui sauta sur ses pieds, un large sourire dans le visage.  
  
-Tu y penses toujours, hein?  
-Bien sûr. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner, sur Terre. Pas comme toi ici, on dirait.  
-Ah! On va voir...  
  
Le sourire des deux Saïyens fit peur à Maître Kaïo.  
  
-Euh... Alors... On va vous laissez régler ça! Viens, Oob!  
  
Maître Kaïo et Oob s'en allèrent rapidement alors que les deux rivaux de toujours se mettaient en position de combat.  
  
Le plus grand combat que tous les Mondes aient jamais connu commença.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's note: The next chapter will be the last one. How will the fight end, will Xerry die or survive, will Trunks ever smile again, etc., etc., all the answers in the next chapter!! 


	9. Chapitre 9

  
  
Chapitre 9: Le miracle  
  
  
Shibito et le Doyen des Kaïoshins partirent en même temps que les employés de l'Autre Monde. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire sur Terre. Yamcha et Oolon partirent peu après, désolés de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser Bulma, Bra, Goten ou n'importe qui d'autre. Végéta et Trunks manqueraient à tout le monde. C'était une perte immense et irréversible. Pan se sentait particulièrement coupable d'avoir tué Végéta sans avoir réussi à avoir Asky, ce qui avait coûté la vie à Trunks.  
  
Bulma pleurait à côté du corps de Végéta, qui achevait de se vider de son sang par l'ouverture béante dans sa poitrine. Bra pleurait sur son frère, dont l'écorchure fatale au front saignait encore, doucement. Goten ne pleurait plus, mais il avait l'air infiniment triste et sombre. Gohan connaissait cette expression de chagrin douloureux, il l'avait souvent vu durant sa jeunesse... Krilin n'essayait même pas de consoler sa fille en larmes, tellement il était sous le choc. Au fil des années, il avait apprit à apprécier le Saïyen et il avait toujours aimé Trunks. Et ils étaient morts...  
  
-Comment on va dire ça à Xerry? murmura Chichi, qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sangoten, sans pouvoir le réconforter.  
-Elle dort, dit froidement celui-ci, d'une voix basse et sourde. Qui sait si elle va se réveiller un jour?  
  
La voix pleine de rancoeur fit tressaillir Chichi, qui retira sa main de l'épaule de son fils.  
  
-Krilin, partons, dit alors C-18.  
-Oui... fit son mari, qui tapotait vaguement le dos de leur fille. Salut... Désolé...  
  
Il sortit une capsule avion et partit avec sa famille et Tortue Géniale. Il ne restait donc que Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Drekk, Goten, Bulma et Bra avec Piccolo et Dendé. Pan pleurait doucement dans les bras de son jeune époux. Gohan affichait le même air triste et froid que son frère. Videl et Chichi pensèrent en même temps qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément.  
  
Dendé se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour apaiser Bulma et Bra lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers derrière lui. Piccolo les entendit aussi et les deux Nameks se retournèrent vers l'entrée du palais.  
  
Une jeune femme, magnifique et inexpressive, s'avançait. Elle passa devant les Nameks sans les regarder, puis à côté du groupe qui entourait le cadavre de Trunks et marcha lentement vers Bulma, qui ne sentait pas son approche et qui pleurait toujours près de Végéta. Personne ne pensa à l'arrêter, tellement elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et douce. Piccolo fronça les sourcils. Elle ne ressemblait à personne qu'il connaisse...  
  
La jeune femme s'agenouilla à côté du corps de Végéta, face à Bulma, qui releva la tête et la regarda sans comprendre. Mais l'inconnue ne la regarda pas. Elle inspira profondément et leva ses mains vers le ciel. Une douce lumière orangée les illumina. Elle les baissa sur le corps du Saïyen et fit sept fois le tour du trou dans sa poitrine. Au septième, elle écarta ses doigts et recouvrit l'ouverture de ses mains. La lumière orangée envahit le corps de Végéta, sa blessure se mit lentement à se refermer…  
  
Bulma écarquilla les yeux, comme tout le monde. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, un léger sourire d'espoir se dessina en tremblant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme attendit patiemment que la blessure du Saïyen soit totalement refermée pour se relever. Végéta resta un moment enveloppé de cette lueur magique, puis, alors qu'elle s'estompait lentement, sa poitrine se souleva pour emmener l'air à ses poumons réparés.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta sentit le sang couler de sa lèvre ouverte et sourit. Enfin un vrai combat, digne de ce nom. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Carot, qui l'esquiva en s'élevant un peu plus haut encore. Végéta tendit le bras et lança une attaque énergétique qui grilla l'autre sur place. Mais Carot n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il fonça aussitôt droit sur Végéta, qui, surpris par cette riposte, reçut le crâne de l'autre en pleine poitrine. Il recula de plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, poussé par l'impact. Soudain, il disparut.  
  
-Végéta? demanda Carot, surpris. Je ne te sens plus... Où es-tu? Eh! Végéta!  
  
~~  
  
Bulma se jeta sur son mari, en pleurant encore plus fort, mais de joie. Bra, qui avait assisté à tout cela comme dans un rêve, se leva lentement, tremblante. La jeune femme qui avait ressuscité Végéta se dirigea lentement vers Trunks, alors que Végéta reprenait lentement conscience de son état.  
  
-Je... Je suis...  
-Vivant! s'écria Bulma. Oh! Végéta!  
-Mais... Comment...  
  
Il vit alors la belle inconnue qui se penchait sur Trunks, plus loin. Bra ne savait que faire : courir embrasser son père ou rester auprès de son frère... Les yeux verts de la jeune femme semblaient infiniment tristes lorsqu'elle regarda le visage sanglant et déjà pâle de Trunks. Elle passa doucement un doigt sur sa joue, avant de lever à nouveau les mains au ciel. Elles redevinrent doucement oranges et elle les baissa sur le front de Trunks. Elle décrivit sept petits tours autour de la blessure fatale du jeune homme, puis y posa la paume d'une de ses mains, alors que l'autre se posait sur la poitrine de Trunks, là où se trouve le coeur. La lueur orangée recouvrit lentement le corps du métis, sa blessure se guérit d'elle-même. Son coeur recommença à battre et il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de la magicienne. Ses yeux le regardaient avec une tendresse inouïe, ses lèvres dessinaient un tendre sourire. Il sentit sa main caresser sa joue et sentit une larme couler sur cette joue. Il se mit à trembler, mais il esquissa un sourire heureux.  
  
-Xerry... murmura-t-il.  
  
Le sourire de la jeune femme se teinta de joie et elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tous les autres, malgré leur joie et leur surprise, furent totalement submergés par l'incompréhension. Trunks devait halluciner : Xerry avait les yeux mauves et les cheveux bleus, elle était petite et était encore une enfant. Hors, cette femme-là avait les yeux vert jade, les cheveux blonds hérissés, coiffés en mèches interminables qui tombaient dans son dos, elle était au moins aussi grande que Trunks et était définitivement adulte. Mais Trunks l'embrassait en pleurant de joie, il savait qui il tenait dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.  
  
Végéta laissa Bulma pleurer contre lui et se demanda s'il devait se montrer heureux d'être vivant, pour ne pas la mettre en colère, ou laisser sa propre colère éclater. Ils avaient encore réussi à interrompre son combat contre Carot! Finalement, il décida d'oublier sa fureur légitime et caressa doucement le dos tremblant de la femme en larmes. Après tout, il mourrait une autre fois, pour de bon, avec de la chance...  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
Author's note: Désolée, je sais que la fin est un peu rude, mais j'en avais écris une autre et finalement, elle était trop mauvaise et j'ai coupé là. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfic, qui était ma toute première... *se souvient du temps où elle ne connaissant même pas DBGT* Ok, désolée pour ça...  
Je pense écrire une suite, mais attendez-la pas trop, parce que ça risque de prendre du temps... 


End file.
